Hitchups
by Girl-SetIn-Fire
Summary: Hipo no vio el punto en detener a Astrid mientras iba corriendo hacia su pueblo—hacia su padre—con su secreto más desesperadamente guardado. Él se iba a ir de todos modos. Una historia para mayores de edad. Discrepante de la película. Frontera entre la bromantic-comedia. / Traducción de The Antic Repartee /
1. Hipado

**Según las recomendaciones de la autora... Deben 1. DETENERSE - 2. Ir a ver Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón. -Y- 3. PAUSAR la película mientras Astrid corre y huye para delatar a Hipo sobre Chimuelo.**

**Pueden proceder a leer.**

_**Disclaimer: **__Sólo DreamWorks y su autora Cressida Cowell son dueños de ésta franquicia, ni la autora ni yo ganamos un penique en nuestros bolsillos por esto._

* * *

**Hipado**

**"Estás _en_ problemas." **Fueron las últimas palabras que Hipo oiría de la chica que le gustaba, y lo lastiman más que cualquier rechazo que le hubiera dado antes. Con ello descubrió la dolorosa verdad de la distancia entre uno y el otro. Sus prioridades, sus lealtades, sus moralidades—completamente mundos aparte.

La más prometedora Vikingo de su generación no tenía ni siquiera la curiosidad de descubrir _por qué_ el hijo del jefe tenía a un ensillado Furia Nocturna oculto en una cala. Astrid estaba programada para nunca cuestionar a la autoridad—sólo confiar, confiar en lo que le habían enseñado, y hacerlo.

No pensar. Sólo actuar.

El perfecto Vikingo. La antítesis de todo lo que Hipo encarnaba.

"Da-da-da, estamos muertos," soltó. Alcanzó a ver la punta de la bota de Astrid desaparecer entre las rocas. Maldición, era rápida.

Por un descabellado momento, Hipo tuvo el impulso de correr tras ella—de secuestrar a Astrid y forzar a su obstinada mente a aceptar la posibilidad de que miles de años de enseñanzas de Vikingas estaban mal.

Su corazón dio un vuelco mientras todo se reproducía: Él podría saltar sobre Chimuelo, atraparla antes de que llegara a la aldea, y llevarla en un viaje que cambiaría su mundo. Funcionaría. Tenía que. ¿Cómo podría alguien quedarse inalterado por la libertad, con la ingrávida sensación del aire presionando todos los ángulos de su cuerpo? ¿O la caricia húmeda de las nubes en las mejillas? ¿O la visión de cada imponente edificio y saliente rocoso encogido hasta el tamaño de una uña? Y todo sobre la espalda de su presunto "enemigo natural"...

Si tan _sólo_ pudiera conseguir subirla en Chimuelo, Astrid podría ver por sí misma los grandes beneficios de hacerse amigo de un dragón. Podría mostrarle el bien que eran capaces de hacer, la inutilidad de ésta guerra. Podrían unirse más en la experiencia. Podía ganar un compañero humano con quién hablar—

Los hombros de Hipo se desplomaron y la esquina ligeramente respingona de su boca cayó en un abatido ceño fruncido. Estaba adelantándose a los hechos, como siempre.

Esta era _Astrid_. Podía volar con ella hacia la aurora boreal de ida y vuelta y ella todavía estaría lista para clavar su hacha en Chimuelo.

¿Qué importaba a quién se lo dijera? Iba a irse de allí de todas maneras. Tenía sus provisiones empacadas, una nota para su padre explicándolo todo sin revelar demasiado...aunque con Astrid gritando por aquí y por allá que él estaba en la liga de los dragones podría compensar la falta de contenido de _ella_.

Una oscura y descomunal figura se movió por la orilla de los ojos de Hipo. Chimuelo se escabulló, aparentemente despreocupado por la partida de Astrid, aunque irradiando una intensa irritación.

"Espera, espera, espera—¿a dónde crees que vas?" preguntó Hipo con su propio tipo de actitud. Chimuelo lanzó un bufido sobre el hombro y se encaminó hacia su lugar de descanso preferido por debajo de las raíces de una gran conífera. Hipo lo siguió.

"¡Chimuelo—! ¡Chimuelo detente! ¡Yo no la traje aquí, lo juro! Ella debió haberme seguido, ella—"

Chimuelo se detuvo tan repentinamente que Hipo tropezó con sus propios pies sólo para no ser arrollado por la gran y oscura sombra. El dragón dio un empujón suave a la muñeca hinchada de Hipo con su nariz—torcida debido al movimiento rápido y hábil de Astrid.

"No conoce su propia fuerza," intentó Hipo sin convicción, haciendo una mueca ante el toque.

La cara de Chimuelo lo decía todo: _'Tonterías. Ella no me agrada.'_

Hipo abrazó la mano a su pecho y lanzó una mirada preocupada a la entrada de la ensenada.

"D—De todas formas, necesitamos salir de aquí—mi papá ha vuelto de su viaje de cacería y parece estar bajo la impresión de que mañana quiero matar a un Pesadilla Monstruosa. ¡Ha! ¡Como si pudiera!"

Caminó de regreso hacia su mochila, con los hombros encorvados.

"Ah, ¿a quién quería engañar de todos modos? Quiero decir, _en serio_, ¿cuánto tiempo pensé que duraría esta pequeña farsa? No estaba pensando—ése es el problema. No pensé en cómo todo esto terminaría. Por supuesto habría algún punto en dónde me vería obligado a elegir... _Soy tan estúpido_..." la mascullada diatriba disminuyó gradualmente mientras pasaba por encima de los suministros esparcidos.

El hacha de Astrid—la cual había arrebatado de su agarre en un raro momento de fuerza—permanecía en el olvido junto a su equipo.

¿No había sido ésta particular chica quién le dijo que decidiera de qué lado estaba?

"Ahora lo sé," suspiró en voz alta. No volvería a ser una pregunta.

Al pasar del arma, Hipo agarró la correa de cuero grueso, y se colgó la cesta tejida de mimbre por encima del hombro. Se tambaleó por un momento ante el peso extra. El encuentro con Astrid lo había dejado sacudido; casi chocó contra Chimuelo por segunda vez cuando se volvió para encontrar al dragón caminando dos metros detrás de él.

Chimuelo pinchó el bolso con la nariz y gimió con expectación.

"No," empujó Hipo la nariz de Chimuelo, "no hay pescado ahí—sólo algo de ropa y provisiones para mí. Tan pronto como nos asentemos en algún lugar muy, muy lejano, lo usaré para cargar tu almuerzo otra vez, tú mimosa, salamandra sobre-desarrollada."

El Furia Nocturna canturreó y frotó su coronilla contra el costado de Hipo. La angustia golpeaba en oleadas a su humano; el muchacho estaba asustado, herido y molesto, y la ausencia de la chica no lo disminuyó como Chimuelo esperaba. Hipo usaba ésa voz—la voz graciosa—como hacía seguido cuando necesitaba ayuda.

La tensión disminuyó de la cara de Hipo mientras absorbía el cálido e inquebrantable apoyo de Chimuelo contra sus costillas. Puso una mano en la parte superior de la cabeza del dragón y lo rascó levemente.

"Vamos amigo," dice, sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo de lo que hacía hasta hace unos momentos. Él sabía, muy en el fondo, que estaba haciendo la decisión correcta. Para ambos. "Larguémonos de aquí antes de que Vikingos comiencen a salir de la ensenada." Se sentía raro referirse a los Vikingos como si él y ellos fueran una unidad separada, y al mismo tiempo se sentía _correcto_. Pasar la mayor parte de su vida aislado de su propia cultura probablemente ayudaba. "Vayamos hacia el sur por ahora. Creo que puedo sobrevivir más fácilmente en un clima más caliente."

Chimuelo meneó su trasero en excitación antes de acomodarse para darle a Hipo la oportunidad de levantar la pierna.

Entendiendo inconscientemente la silenciosa señal, Hipo puso un pie en el estribo. Hizo una pausa y echó una última mirada al hacha en el suelo—un hacha que representaba la vida que pensaba dejar atrás. Una incomprendida y solitaria vida condenada al _ostracismo_. La vida Vikinga a la que nunca pudo aclimatarse.

Sintió una fuerte oleada de resentimiento hacia esa hacha.

**########**

* * *

**########**

_"¡Furia Nocturna!"_

Un tercio de la villa se lanzó a sí mismos contra el suelo, a pesar de la clara luz de día, cielos despejados, y ninguna señal de dragón.

Incluso con un número de habitantes agachando sus cabezas hacia sus manos, Astrid logró obtener una buena cantidad de atención mientras llegaba saltando fuera de los bosques del norte.

"¡Hay un Furia Nocturna—en el bosque—en una cueva—que Hipo ha estado manteniendo en secreto!" jadeó, volteando a cualquier adulto que la encarara. "¡Por favor! ¡Tenemos que ir allí ahora, creo que está intentado huir sobre con eso!"

Tales acusaciones ridículas habrían tenido a la mayoría de la gente de Berk riendo. Pero esta era Astrid Hofferson—la más sensata, centrada, y dominante Vikinga de su grupo de edad. Podría decirse que de la isla.

Una vez confirmada la ausencia del Hijo del Rayo y la Muerte misma surcando los cielos, una multitud comenzó a formarse alrededor de la chica.

"Tranquilícese, jovencita," una mujer robusta habló sobre los histéricos. "Cuéntanos claramente—ahora más tranquila."

Tomando una profunda inhalación, Astrid lo hizo, más lento y más claro aqí todos podrían entender la severidad de la situación. Así ellos podrían _saber_ del fraude de Hipo. Entonces podrían reconocer el verdadero prodigio entre los luchadores de dragones.

Habló de sus sospechas, sus esfuerzos por seguirlo, y finalmente, en gran detalle, lo que vio en la Punta del Cuervo.

Todo el mundo, evidentemente, no comprendieron su historia.

Pequeñas sonrisas de escepticismo se transformaron en una ronda cordial de risas burlonas.

Astrid se irguió, conmocionada, nunca nadie se había reído de ella en su vida. Calor hirvió en sus mejillas y se deslizó abajo en su nuca. Hipo se había ido—huido de la isla como un cobarde y sobre la espalda de un dragón como un traidor—¡y el mondadientes usado por troles continuaba arreglándoselas para agraviarla!

"¿H-hipo? ¿_Mi _Hipo?" Estoico dijo con una risa medio dando origen a la incredulidad. Astrid se puso en marcha, no dándose cuenta de que el jefe había estado presente durante su explicación.

Astrid cuadró sus hombros, como había sido enseñada, incluso encarando la humillación.

"Es verdad, señor," ella dijo. "Fue un Furia Nocturna, tenía que ser."

"¡No tiene sentido! ¡Él envía a ésos dragones huyendo cada vez que da un paso en el ring!" Alguien gritó desde el fondo de la multitud.

"¡Porque usa trucos para controlarlos!" regresó Astrid, tratando de luchar contra el tenor de la desesperación en su boca seca y manos temblorosas. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en los del Jefe. "¡El dragón se abalanzó! ¡Y cuando intenté defenderme _Hipo me atacó_. Hizo que el dragón detuviera su ataque—hizo que lo escuchara—pero apuesto a que él podría haberlo hecho atacar también si hubiera querido! ¡Escogió el bando del _dragón_!"

Nadie la escuchó. Vio demasiadas cabezas negando. Escuchó muchos murmullos.

Quería golpear algo. Quería dejar a cada Vikingo fuera de combate que escogiera creer en un ausente traídos sobre ella. El pánico y el malestar se retorcían en sus entrañas.

"¡Vayan a la cueva al sureste de la Punta del Cuervo!" Astrid gritó. "¡Lo he visto desaparecer en ésa dirección desde hace semanas! ¡Pregúntenle a cualquiera!"

"¿Quién lo ha visto durante el día cuando no está en el entrenamiento? ¡Ahí es dónde ha estado yendo! ¡Es ahí donde el dragón se encontraba! ¡Un Furia Nocturna."

¡Y allí estaba! Debajo de las gruesas cejas rojas del Jefe, Astrid captó un atisbo de duda en el Islándico iris verde. Estoico el Vasto quizá había sido bien informado acerca de lo que su hijo era capaz de hacer, después de todo.

Él había visto a Hipo en el ring sólo una vez. Seguía viendo a su hijo como alguien quien no podía adoptar el camino Vikingo.

Desafortunadamente, el jefe era la única reacción positiva que Astrid pudo percibir.

_"Probablemente sólo está inventando historias..."_

_"...Celosa..."_

_"Nunca lo habría pensado de ella, pero ahí lo tienes..."_

Astrid vio el alivio reprimido de la incertidumbre en la postura de Estoico mientras los susurros comenzaban.

"Cálmense, cálmense," Estoico ordenó en su profundo acento escocés. "No saltemos a ninguna conclusión. Estoy seguro que Hipo llegará aquí a cualquier hora como hace usualmente así que todo seguirá funcionando como siempre. Estoy seguro que todo esto es un gran malentendido. Hasta entonces, dejemos el asunto pasar."

La inquietud de la multitud disminuyó y, contentos de pensar lo mejor de su nuevo, joven prodigio y amado caudillo, se dispersaron.

Astrid se quedó con sólo rabia y desesperación—una agria indignación—hasta que sus compañeros se acercaron a ella.

"¿Que ha sido _eso_?" preguntó Brutilda. Sus trenzas balanceándose mientras se acercaba y detenía a un lado de la chica. El resto de los muchachos mantuvieron su distancia, captando la hostilidad de Astrid.

Astrid sacudió su cabeza, aun experimentando la incredulidad de ser rechazada en público de esa manera. "Esto es una mierda."

Patán se aproximó más a Astrid.

"¿Hipo tenía un Furia Nocturna?"

Astrid giró su cabeza para encararlo.

"Lo llamó Dentudo o algo así," gruñó, y su odio por la situación aumentaba tras cada respiración que ella tomaba. Sabía que el nombre completo era 'Chimuelo', pero no se atrevía a pronunciar el título como si el dragón pudiera considerarse una mascota inofensiva.

_Así_ era como él había logrado derrotarla en el entrenamiento—había estado haciéndose de trucos de la misma fuente.

Y justo cuando Astrid creyó que su humor no podría empeorar, sintió a su estómago revolverse una vez más y un feo rojo manchó sus mejillas.

Había sido tan… tan… deshonesto. Tan engañoso. Por lo tanto _mal_. Los Dragones los _atacaban_, de izquierda a derecha, durante generaciones. Robaban su ganado, dejaban a sus familias _hambrientas_ durante el invierno, ¡arrancaban partes de sus cuerpos y vidas-!

Astrid inhaló un pedacito de aire pero no hizo nada por corregir su ira.

Hipo iba en contra de todo lo que ellos representaban como Vikingos. Y su farsa había funcionado tan bien que algunas personas estaban dispuestas a creer en el sobre ella… ¡cuando la sola idea era ridícula hace ni un mes!

Se adelantó golpeando el hombro de Brutacio, ignorando su chillido de indignación, y trazó un sendero hacia la arena de entrenamiento. Necesitaba golpear algo. Muy fuerte.

Como era de esperar, el grupo la siguió. Los chismes triunfaban sobre los instintos de supervivencia todo el tiempo cuando uno vivía en una isla tan pequeña como Berk.

"¿Era aquél que dijo haber derribado una vez?" pregunta Patapez a nadie en particular. Astrid casi se detuvo; había olvidado completamente todo sobre ese incidente. Pero ahora que pensaba en ello…

"Espera… ¿te refieres al ataque de los dragones de hace semanas?" Brutacio pregunta, entrecerrando los ojos ante el sol. Se rascó una quemadura recientemente adquirida en su brazo mientras saltaba para mantenerse al paso de las largas zancadas de Astrid.

"De ninguna manera eso pudo haber pasado," dijo Patán, aunque la confianza en su voz sonó forzada.

Quizá había llegado a respetar a su primo por haber llegado en primer lugar en el entrenamiento de dragones, pero derribar a un Furia Nocturna cuando era un Inútil era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Su orgullo no podría manejar eso.

"No, no, piensa en ello," Patapez dijo, empezando a emocionarse. Comenzó a contar con sus dedos. "Hipo utiliza su invención para derribar un Furia Nocturna—algo que naturalmente nadie le cree. Entonces de repente se vuelve mejor y mejor en el entrenamiento de dragones, sin usar nada de lo que actualmente se nos ha sido enseñado, y obteniendo, como, más de cien habilidades de lucha contra dragones de ningún lugar—"

Astrid escuchaba silenciosamente manteniendo su paso rápido y absorbiendo las otras perspectivas ofrecidas a su espalda. La línea temporal encajaba con las pretensiones de Hipo.

¿Y cuántos Furia Nocturna podría haber? Parecían tan raros…

"Y él desaparecía todo el día, cada día, más o menos," Brutilda reflexionó, recordando lo que Astrid gritó a todo Berk no hace mucho. "Inventó un montón de excusas para mantener alejada a la gente…"

Brutacio frotó su barbilla. "_Era_ extraño, ahora que lo pienso."

"Claro, _ahora_ lo piensas," murmuró Brutilda, ignorando completamente el hecho de que nadie más aparte de Astrid lo había puesto duda en el momento. Brutacio se ofendió.

"¡Al menos yo no estaba haciéndole ojitos!"

"¡Igual que tú!" gritó Brutilda antes de darse cuenta de que no era el argumento que debería estar haciendo. Encogiéndose ante la insinuación, aceptó de buen agrado la tacleada de su hermano, tomando un puñado de sus rastas y tirando de ellas con fuerza.

Patán continuó siguiendo a Astrid, pasando sobre la maraña de trenzas de Brutilda sobre el suelo mientras se revolvía.

"¿Dijiste que te atacó?" preguntó.

Astrid cruzó el umbral del Anillo de Duelo, demasiado enfadada para hacer caso a la pelea del par a los que solamente puso los ojos en blanco.

"Sí," dijo ella secamente. "Primero intentó distraerme para no encontrarlo. ¡Estaba protegiendo—protegiendo a un dragón de un Vikingo! ¿Qué tan enfermo puedes estar para hacer eso?"

Mientras Astrid se desahogaba, Patán asentía simpáticamente a su lado.

"¡Debí haberlo concluido antes!" Astrid continuó con gruñido de autorreproche. "Le había _visto_ cargando con un traje de montar, y luego me encuentro al dragón con una silla de montar en su espalda—"

"¿Está montando a un dragón?" Patán gritó al mismo tiempo que los gemelos coreaban: "¡Genial!"

Patapez lucía como si estuviera a punto de mojar sus pantalones.

Astrid se giró hacia todos ellos.

"¡_No_ es genial!" ella ladró. "¡Él es un fraude y un traidor! ¡Y ahora es un marginado! Ya lo verán. Estaba empacando para irse—diciendo que iban a _'ir de vacaciones para siempre'_. No va a regresar. Nos abandonó. Y luego _ellos_," Apuntó temblando con un dedo al pueblo. "todos tenemos que reconocerlo como lo que es. Una farsa."

Su corazón se calmó mientras gritaba la confortante verdad. No había nada genial acerca de montar un dragón, o domar uno, o controlarlo. Nada en lo absoluto. Porque estaba mal. Todo acerca de Hipo Horrendo Abadejo estaba mal y ésa era la manera en que las cosas debían ser. Él no era un grandioso guerrero Vikingo. No era mejor que ella a causa de algún giro mágico de suerte. No era el prodigio ni el salvador de su pueblo.

Escupió sobre ellos—a través de la mentira, la traición y el engaño. Después, los abandonó.

El universo de Astrid había vuelto a equilibrarse; las cosas iban a estar bien para ella otra vez. Una vez este desastre hubiera pasado, volvería a estar en la cima, dónde pertenecía, liderando la lucha contra los dragones. Como debería hacer un Vikingo.

Miró hacia adelante una vez más y cogió el hacha en su espalda…

Sus dedos sólo agarraron aire. Su cólera regresó con toda su fuerza.

"¡Argh! ¡_Hipo_!"

* * *

_Ostracismo_: aislamiento al que se somete a una persona, generalmente por no resultar grata.

* * *

**_Notas de la traductora;_** no hay mucho que decir salvo que gracias a la maravillosa autora y artista AvannaK -aquí The Antic Repartee- por darme permiso de traducir y publicar su historia y gracias a la usuaria y a quién considero una amiga allí en Tumblr; _ukinea_ por pedirme esta historia que me ha dejado picada y me hace querer leer más. Espero esparcir la palabra aquí en mi comunidad hispanohablante también~

**Si hay algún error, cualquiera, no se sientan apenados y menciónenmelo; por favor :3**


	2. Cortado

_N/T: Me disculpo por la terrible tardanza. Pero por razones no pude continuar la traducción. Lo bueno es que ya pasado mañana es finde y no tengo nada que hacer salvo estudiar, así que tendré tiempo de subir otros caps más. Éste fue un poquín largo. Gracias a todos quiénes me mandan reviews, agradezco su interés en mi trabajo por compartir uno de los mejores trabajos de este fandom a mi bella gente hispana._

* * *

**Cortado**

Hipo se acurrucó contra el estómago de Chimuelo—enroscado entre las cálidas escamas— sumergiéndose en los sonidos de su entorno. Un vibrado de grillos y ululares ondeando a través de los vientos altos de la montaña, rebotando. Un lobo aulló en la distancia. Un fuego moderado construido a partir de trozos de madera parpadeó con fuerza contra la puesta de color negro azulado.

Fue después de un largo y difícil viaje—casi un día entero de vuelo hacia la isla más al sur meridional de Berk—que Hipo se encontró a sí mismo estirado bajo las estrellas en una isla desierta. No se preocupó por ser buscado. No inmediatamente. Tomaría días para un barco llegar a su punto, con numerosas peñas de baja altura y riscos actuando como obstáculo. Y eso era _si_ los Bárbaros sabían dónde buscar en primer lugar.

Volar era una manera de viajar muy difícil a la cual realizar seguimiento.

Hipo inhaló y expiró. Relajarse era imposible; aun cuando el estómago lleno, la sensación de calor y la espera por sólo caer de dormido lo empujaran. Sus párpados bajaron con el peso de la jornada, pero su mente corría y su estómago se encontraba suspendido.

Hablando de Héroe a Zero.

Las pasadas tres semanas habían sido un sueño. Él, Hipo el Inútil, había sido aceptado como un Vikingo más de su tribu. Logró todo por lo que había estado trabajado desde haberse descubierto como una anomalía… sólo para que se le fuera arrebatado prematuramente. La gratificación, el prestigio, la opción de _volverse _el jefe… Desvanecidas.

Aceptaba que lo había construido en base de falsedades y engaños, pero al menos la gente lo _escuchaba_. Al menos la gente lo miraba y veía potencial. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba para tener los pies sobre la tierra.

O eso se dijo a sí mismo.

Hipo cerró los ojos e intentó sumir su mente dentro de una vida donde _no_ hubiera sido escogido para matar al Pesadilla. Si hubiera continuado como lo había estado haciendo, con los ojos y oídos de su pueblo abiertos a sus métodos. Los Bárbaros podrían haber tomado eventualmente sus invenciones en serio. Podrían haberlo mirado a la cara con estima y aceptación acerca de lo que él era, _quien_ era en realidad. A pesar de no ser brusco y musculoso, podrían haber escuchado sus alternativas a la lucha…

Chimuelo estornudó. Los ojos de Hipo se abrieron.

O no. Con toda honestidad, era muy pronto decir cuán lejos su nueva y encontrada fama pudo haberle llevado. Si hubiera terminado en felicidad o tragedia. Con Chimuelo aceptado o asesinado.

Nada de eso importaba a este punto de todas formas. Se había ido. Había hecho su elección. No había sentido en imaginar el _que pudo haber sido_.

Entonces, sin solicitarlo, Hipo pensó en su padre. En el orgullo expresado en la voz de Estoico—bramando y fanfarroneando por toda la Arena de Matanza mientras Hipo era izado sobre la multitud. El muchacho no pudo recordar un momento donde haya escuchado ese tono… un tono que había esperado ser dirigido a él durante años. Un pedazo de utopía… cruelmente arrebatado. Podría ser burlado por siempre por el fantasma de lo que su relación _pudo haber sido _si tan solo hubiera nacido "correctamente".

La emoción lo llenó; no sólo ante su propia perdida sino también ante la subyugación y escrutinio que su padre tuvo que resistir a causa suya.

Giró sus ojos hacia las estrellas parpadeantes de arriba y murmuró, "Espero que Papá esté bien…"

Chimuelo levantó su cabeza y los grandes ojos de reptil destellaron en la brillante luz lunar. Gracias a fuerzas desconocidas, Hipo pudo comprender completamente la opinión del dragón sobre el involuntario comentario.

"Él no es _tan_ malo," sintió la necesidad de decir. "Es un buen sujeto."

Chimuelo le dio un ligero golpe.

"¡No, en serio! Él sólo es… el jefe, ¿sabes? Es tan _Vikingo_ que posiblemente no podría entender a alguien…" Hipo hizo una pausa para mirarse de arriba abajo, "uh, no tan-Vikingo. Lo cual creo es porque únicamente los Vikingos viven tan al norte…" Pese a todas sus quejas, incluso Hipo tenía algo en contra los Sureños. "Y que su propio hijo sea, bueno, alguien como _yo_… debió haber sido duro para él. Sé que probablemente tuvo una época difícil en sus encuentros con otras tribus, viendo a sus_ perfectos herederos_…"

La amargura se deslizó por su voz antes de poder detenerla. Tragó devuelta la horrible sensación.

"Perdón," Hipo murmuró, restregando una mano sobre su cara.

La parte que más dolía, más que dejar a su padre sin un hijo, más que sofocar ése lejano-pero-tan-brillante fulgor de un posible futuro en Berk, era la fría e indiscutible verdad de que la vida de todos sería _mejor_ ahora que él estaba fuera de su camino.

Su padre podría centrarse en el funcionamiento del pueblo y Patán era el siguiente en la línea (había incluso la posibilidad de que hubiera asumido el puesto aún con Hipo alrededor). Hipo no estaría allí para agravar a Astrid, o para impulsar a los gemelos a hacer sus bromas, y había un montón de candidatos que serían mejores aprendices en la herrería que él…

"Hice la elección correcta," susurró para sí y encontró un poco de consuelo al hacer el anuncio. Chimuelo se frotó complacido contra su cabello como una especie de muestra dragonica de apoyo moral.

Hipo sonrió y apartó el desordenado flequillo de sus ojos.

Era duro sonreír. Era difícil permanecer optimista. Hipo estaba asustado. Cerró una puerta y no había una red de seguridad. _No había vuelta atrás_—una opción que quizás habría tenido si Chimuelo no hubiera sido visto, pero esa oportunidad fue eliminada de la mesa en el momento que Astrid los encontró.

¡Dioses! Si hubiera sido cualquier otro—_Patapez,_ quizás—las cosas quizás habrían pintado diferente. Pero fue Astrid. Astrid, quién había sido tan entusiasta acerca de la idea de matar dragones que desde los nueve años había adquirido un perfecto grito de batalla. Astrid, quién _odiaba_ a Hipo. No era estúpido. Notaba la hostilidad que la semana pasada le dirigía. Detestaba ser eclipsada y ciertamente, detestaba ser eclipsaba por _él_. Ver a Chimuelo había sido la gota que derramaba el vaso.

La mirada que ella le había dado la última vez... Hipo no podría olvidarla nunca. Repugnancia absoluta torcía su cara, ojos severos con la promesa de retribuirle por sus elecciones.

_Dioses, ¡ella habría matado a Chimuelo!_ Hipo podía verlo de nuevo. El brillo del sol contra su acha. La energía, el miedo, el terror que se clavó en su estómago las horas que siguieron… Había lanzado su cuerpo hacia ella antes de registrar la situación enteramente y agradecería a Odín cada día por eso.

Hipo metió en el fondo el burbujeante rencor hacia la chica y volvió su cabeza a Chimuelo.

"Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?" le preguntó.

Chimuelo _ronroneó _y dirigió su triangular cabeza al sureste acorde a las estrellas.

"¿Ése rumbo, eh?" Hipo apuntó a la misma dirección con su brazo. "Si… lleva directamente hacía Jutland. ¡Oye! ¡Si continuamos por ésa dirección deberíamos llegar eventualmente a Miklagard! Mi madre vivió allí por un tiempo—papá me lo dijo. ¡Ella decía que era la ciudad más grande jamás construida! Tienen esta pared realmente enorme para evitar que los Vikingos navegaran allí, pero eso no será un problema para nosotros, ¿cierto amigo?"

Chimuelo canturreó su aprobación como haría un humano ante el entusiasmo de un niño. El dragón entonces indicó hacia el hacha que Hipo había decidido llevar segundos antes de su partida. El arma estaba entre las escasas pertenencias de Hipo, su hoja reluciendo bajo la luz del fuego tembloroso, majestuosa y burlona.

A Chimuelo no le gustaba el hacha por muchas razones. En primera, pertenecía a la extraña chica quién había lastimado a su dulce niño (_porque, ¿quién en su sano juicio intentaría herir a Hipo? ¡Porqué no sólo patear unos huevos de dragón!)_. Como segundo, sólo era un objeto más en espera por una oportunidad de desgraciar al muchacho. No es que Hipo fuera el desastre andante que su gente parecía creer que era; Chimuelo había visto a Hipo moverse, correr y jugar con una gracia sólo vista en dragones.

Y por último, implicaba que _él_ no era protección suficiente para Hipo. Insultante.

Hipo, por su parte, sintió una repentina e inadvertida necesidad de defenderse de la mirada del dragón.

"¡Oye, no me juzgues! ¡No podría sólo _dejarla _allí!"

_Podrías haberlo hecho._

"Hubiera sido un desperdicio tener a una hoja perfectamente en buen estado destruida por los elementos."

_Ella habría regresado por ella._

"Podría serme útil si me meto en problemas."

_Cómo te atreves._

"De acuerdo… y tal vez quería hacerla enfadar un poco."

Chimuelo ladeó su cabeza a un lado.

"Es sólo…" Hipo pasó una mano tensa por su cabello. "Es sólo que tenía este "plan de escape" como formulado ya, ¿entiendes? Dejé esta… ésta _nota_ para mi papá… usando mí, ah, bueno, _incapacidad_ de encajar. En cierto modo insinué que había estado burlando a los dragones en lugar de derrotarlos, lo cual fue una especie de confesión, ¿verdad? Oh, y mencioné cómo simplemente _no_ pude matar a un dragón—lo cual entraba en mi parte de _'no-encajar'_. Y dije que escogía la vida de un marginado."

Dioses, era un _forajido_. Fjörbaugsgarður. No podría regresar a Berk por al menos tres años.

Hipo tomó otra bocanada de aire.

"Yo… Intenté hacerlo ver como un auto-exilio. Pero con Astrid descubriendo la verdadera razón de mi partida y acusándome—_¡oh, vamos, sabes que lo hizo! Tú la viste_—hará verme como un traidor también. Lo cual soy, supongo…" Se detuvo para humedecer sus labios. "Sólo… Sólo quiero que mi papá se sienta más… Más _decepcionado_ que traicionado acerca de esto."

Hipo bajó su cabeza hacia sus manos y gimió.

"Realmente metí la pata esta vez, ¿cierto amigo? No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Supongo que eché a perder mi vida en el momento en el que te dejé…"

_Vivir._

El Furia Nocturna le dio un golpe al muslo de Hipo con su nariz y gimió. Con la mirada centrada en el fuego, Hipo se estiró y rascó instintivamente las escamas justo sobre el ojo izquierdo de Chimuelo.

"Tal vez es injusto de mi parte clavar toda mi furia sobre Astrid… ¡pero ella ni siquiera me dio una oportunidad para explicar! No hubo… nada de curiosidad. Como si nada en su cabeza le dijera que me escuchara." No podía entenderlo. Esperaba nunca hacerlo. "Era sólo otro esclavo imbécil del código Vikingo. Si ella hubiera esperado tan solo unos momentos—escuchado un poco—podría haber visto… ella se podría haber dado cuenta…"

Hipo dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

"Y ahora todo está hecho un lío…"

La angustia de su humano tiñó el aire salado y las aletas de la mandíbula de Chimuelo ondularon. Cambió su posición para rizar su pesada cola sobre el regazo de Hipo para mantener en calor al muchacho.

Hipo sonrió ante el gesto.

"Supongo que _debería_ dormir con esto, ¿no es así, Compañero?"

Chimuelo gorjeó brevemente.

"Correcto. Partiremos a primera hora mañana. No sé qué es lo que haría sin ti," Hipo bostezó mientras el agotamiento lo drenaba. "Mantenme sano…"

Viendo como los delgados párpados se deslizaban para cerrarse, Chimuelo aceptó la oferta de buenas noches de Hipo. El dragón permaneció despierto mucho más tiempo que su humano, con las orejas retorciéndose ante cada ruido en actitud protectora rayando en la paranoia, a la vez que enviaba a la inerte hacha miradas de profunda aversión.

**########**

* * *

**########**

Cuando Estoico entró a su casa fue con el propósito d escapar de las miradas de cuestionamiento de su gente, la mirada ceñuda de ésa chica, y disfrutar de la comodidad de su silla favorita mientras esperaba por el regreso de su hijo y resolver las cosas.

No había anticipado La Carta. El manchado pergamino que lo aterraba y agitaba, lo llevó a ordenar a Astrid Hofferson a liderar un número de sus guerreros para buscar en la cueva de la que había hablado.

"Auto exilio…" Estoico murmuró, escaneando la carta por centésima ocasión. Era formal, lacónica, y dirigida a "El Jefe" — no a su "padre". Aunque la escritura era inconfundiblemente la de Hipo.

Es esta hablaba de la incapacidad de abrazar el estilo de vida Vikinga y el beneficio general para ambas partes de su partida. Estaba firmada como _Hipo_. No Abadejo. Ni III. Sólo Hipo.

Exilio auto impuesto sin duda.

Los ojos de Estoico se detuvieron en ciertas frases para que su mente las interpretara.

_"…usé métodos para dar la ilusión de que derribaba a los dragones…"_

Trucos.

_"…renuncio a cualquier derecho de nacimiento…"_

Dimisión.

Trató de darle sentido a todo, pero Estoico no podría haber previsto esto. Hipo habría hablado con el primero si hubiera sido un simple sentimiento de desplazamiento. Ser un forajido era una cosa seria—incluso en la menor falta. Cualquiera que guardara rencor contra el muchacho podría ahora tener el derecho de matarlo a la primera señal y ganar un _estatus _por ello.

No, Hipo era más inteligente que eso. Tenía que haber más allí.

Estoico pensó en Astrid y sus locas historias acerca de traición.

Si la razón por ausencia de Hipo tuviera otra naturaleza, una naturaleza más siniestra…

Estoico sacudió su cabeza. No podía ser—no _su_ Hipo. El muchacho era una molestia en un buen día, pero era demasiado inocente y franco para participar en tales iniciativas engañosas.

Aun así, la duda regresó _otra vez_.

Astrid mencionó la Punta del Cuervo y de todas las criaturas, a un Furia Nocturna. Justo como había hecho Hipo semanas antes. Aunque si bien hubiera sido una coincidencia, en cierta forma—

"¡Estoico!" una voz profunda resonó desde el otro lado de la puerta de su casa. La madera tembló debido a golpes pesados. Su hermano.

Estoico abrió la puerta bruscamente para ver a un compungido Patón con Hoark.

"¿Y bien?" Estoico apuró. "¿Qué has encontrado?"

Su impaciencia no estaba justificada; lo podría haber sabido él mismo de haber ido con ellos. Pero la carta había robado la firmeza de las piernas de Estoico. Prefería que el pueblo creyera que era la confianza hacia su hijo lo que lo mantenía en casa, pero sospechaba que su hermano podría mirar a través de su fachada si sus rígidos nudillos blancos agarrando la puerta fueran algún reflejo de su estado.

Hoark dio un paso adelante y extendió un puñado de perfectas y brillantes escamas negras de dragón.

"Estaban por todas partes," Hoark reportó. "Sin lugar a dudas de un dragón, y no uno que ninguno de nosotros haya visto jamás. Definitivamente, coinciden en la descripción de la chica de un Furia Nocturna."

Estoico abrió la boca para dar su viejo amigo una furiosa paliza por siquiera sugerir que la alocada historia fuera verdad, cuando Patón lo interrumpió:

"Había evidencia de presencia humana también. Una hoguera chamuscada con fuego suave, palos afilados, varias huellas e impresiones de cuerpo—algunas llevan un día apenas…de las cuales no todas eran humanas. Y las impresiones humanas…el tamaño…bueno, simplemente no hay manera de negarlo, Estoico."

El jefe de la tribu de los Bárbaros Peludos pudo sentir su mundo entero derrumbarse. Un cierto tipo de miseria que no había sentido desde que su esposa se fue resurgió; una miseria de soledad y pérdida. La historia loca de una niña que él podría desacreditar, pero sólo un tonto podría refutar las pruebas firmes en la mano de Hoark y las habilidades expertas de rastreo de Spitelout. Y ningún tonto había sido un jefe la mitad de decente.

Su título era la única cosa que había quedado en su vida. No tenía familia, ni heredero, pero tenía a su tribu.

"Jefe," Hoark intentó después de un largo momento de silencio por parte de Estoico, "la evidencia es abrumadora…lo que la chica Hofferson dijo sobre su hijo—"

Estoico arrugó la carta en su mano.

"No tengo un hijo," dejó salir en un bajo tono estrangulado. Hipo los había traicionado. La carta era una treta; la excusa de un demonio simpático utilizada para escapar de tener que ser asesinado.

Admitiendo que su único hijo se había convertido en un corrupto de la peor clase no fue una tarea sencilla, por lo que Estoico se enfocó en su último consuelo.

Una pasión sorprendente se encendió dentro de él. Enfadado, herido, y luchando contra el impulso natural de negación, Estoico quería guerra. Quería golpear algo, para destrozarlo y cometer horripilantes matanzas. Los dragones pagarían por encantar a su hijo para alejarlo de él, y esperaba con ansías la próxima incursión.

Cuando la primavera llegara, los dragones no sabrían qué fue lo que los golpeó.

**########**

* * *

**########**

El pueblo se había enterado de lo que ocurrió en la cueva antes de que el sol de la mañana siguiente pudiera separarse por completo del horizonte.

El hijo de Estoico el Vasto estaba en la liga de los dragones.

La incredulidad recorría entre los chismes de la mañana.

"_¡Lo sabía!_" surgió en torno del medio día.

Para el nattmál la mayoría de los _"a buena hora"_ llevó al pueblo a un consenso, con una buena dosis de simpatía por su jefe.

_Por supuesto _Hipo el Inútil encontraría la manera de volverse a sí mismo contra su pueblo. Varios aldeanos aceptaron que lo habían visto venir, que el muchacho había sido tocado por la mano del mismo Loki, condenado a traer desgracias.

Algunos aldeanos, particularmente sus antiguos compañeros de clase, se encontraban en diferentes estados de incertidumbre.

Patapez estaba claramente descorazonado; descubrir que alguien a quién admiraba grandemente los traicionó. Ver crecer la fama de Hipo le había dado al cerebrito Vikingo esperanzas de que un día él también pudiera impresionar a su pueblo. Enterarse de que todo era una chiripa destruyó aquél cauto optimismo.

Brutilda estaba demasiado confusa por las acciones de Astrid por desmentir a Hipo.

"Lo que _no_ puedo creer es que hayas visto a un dragón—un Furia Nocturna sobre todas las cosas—con una silla de montar puesta y _no intentar montarlo_," argumentó por millonésima ocasión.

"¿Por qué querría yo montar a un dragón?" contraatacó Astrid, y se veía bastante cerca de golpear a la otra rubia. "¡Es repugnante! ¡Deshonroso! Yo _mato_ dragones. ¡Me _gusta_ matar dragones—me encanta—no los monto!"

"¡Había una silla de montura sobre el maldito dragón de Thor!" Brutilda continuó. "Eso es prácticamente una señal de Odin diciendo _'¡Hey! ¡Móntame!'_"

"¡Preferiría montar un caballo romano!"

"¡Sacrilegio!"

Brutacio se sintió perdido al ver a su hermana peleando con alguien más que no fuera él mismo.

Patán estaba atrapado entre la indignación y la alegría. Mientras él era uno de los últimos en su clase de estar impresionado por Hipo—secundado solo por Astrid—y encontraba el éxito de su primo sospechoso durante la mayoría de su entrenamiento, eventualmente se unió a la masa en su admiración por el efectivo manejo sobre las bestias del muchacho. Que Hipo hubiera escogido el lado de _los dragones_ era una pequeña bofetada en la cara de todos, y Patán no tomaba amigablemente ser eclipsado por farsantes.

Al mismo tiempo, él era ahora el próximo en la línea para ser jefe y el candidato más elegible para Astrid—previendo que ella no se casaría antes de que él tuviera la edad. Aparte de un mancillado orgullo, la decisión de Hipo de cabalgar hacia el atardecer en la espalda de un Furia Nocturna proveía más ventajas que desventajas en lo que él concernía.

Astrid estaba satisfecha, en general—dejando de lado el tener que defenderse constantemente de la psicópata gemela Thorson. Tenía su reputación de vuelta mientras que al mismo tiempo se deshacía de su competencia.

A veces, cuando veía los ceños despectivos que su jefe intentaba esconder, o el asiento vacío en la Mesa del Salón dónde Hipo se sentaba, ponía en duda sus acciones temerarias. Cualquiera y todos los sentimientos de duda los lidiaría de forma rápida y eficaz de la misma manera que manejaba todo lo demás en su vida. Al final, sabía que había hecho la decisión correcta. Los Vikingos eran anticipados, gente sensata. Era la forma en que mantenía a su gobierno de caer en la corrupción. Permitir a Hipo continuar con su charada sólo habría empezado una plaga de mentiras y engaño que habría destruido innumerables años de cultura. Esta era su manera de preservar la paz. Nada por lo que sentirse avergonzada, para nada.

Además, ella jamás lo perdonaría por robar su hacha.

* * *

_Nattmál (comida de la noche): se consumía al final del día cuando empezaba ao scurecer (7-8pm). _

Aclaraciones: Dejé los nombres de Spitelout y Hoark así porque no encontré una traducción oficial para ellos, pero si la tienen con gusto lo arreglaré. Por mientras, disculpen mi incompetencia.

**Y de nuevo, si encuentran errores en mi traducción, menciónenlos por el medio que quieran. Estoy abierta a las críticas constructivas.**


	3. Empantanado

**Disclaimer**: Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón/How To Train Your Dragon no nos pertenecen ni a mí ni a la autora de esta historia. Sino a Cressida Cowell y al Estudio DreamWorks.

* * *

**Empantanado**

Hipo sabía que se encontraría con algún problema tarde o temprano. Lo _sabía_. Todo había estado siendo demasiado tranquilo hasta el momento.

Chimuelo y él lograron hacer lentamente su camino a través de las islas, migrando hacia el continente islote tras islote. Haciendo frecuentes paradas para comer, descansar, o simplemente, relajarse. De hecho, sin la necesidad de andar a escondidas en su propio pueblo, o el miedo de ser descubierto vagando por allí, las últimas dos semanas han probado ser las mejores en la vida de Hipo. Era libre de las limitaciones de su pueblo, leyes a las que ya no estaba ceñido y que podía lanzar al viento, finalmente capaz de disfrutar ser él mismo.

Cuatro días antes, su primer asalto de mala suerte se presentó cuando su mapa cayó dentro del océano. Desde entonces Hipo había estado contando masas de tierra y apuntando sus paradas en las islas de memoria. Tenía una idea muy floja de donde estaba, pero él odiaba _no saber_ algo.

Chimuelo se refugió en el sol de cierto modo en el lado de la isla dónde se asentaron. Permitió a Hipo explorar la isla para encontrar comida por su cuenta, con un bufido de advertencia acerca de mantenerse fuera de problemas. Seguido de Hipo, Quién hizo campaña sobre su capacidad de valerse por sí mismo…la mayoría de los días.

Aun así, Hipo no estaba preocupado. Tenía su daga y él sabía que sólo requeriría un grito para que Chimuelo viniera a su rescate en caso de que corriera dentro de cualquier cosa que no pudiera manejar.

Por desgracia, Hipo no tuvo en cuenta la posibilidad de encontrarse a Vikingos de dedos pegajosos cuando estableció ésa precaución.

"¡Hipo!"

Y las dos semanas de idílica diversión de Hipo fueron terminadas cuando una memorable chica se arrojó frente a él con toda la ferocidad de un incendiado Pesadilla—un agradable saludo acostumbrado para los estándares Vikingos.

"Uh, uh-Camicazi," Hipo dejó salir ahogado después de un momento de desorbitamiento.

No podía, aunque dependiera de su vida, entender _por qué_ la Bog-Burglar de repente apareció frente de él. Hace unos momentos había disfrutado de un paseo por el borde del bosque solo en busca de un refrigerio ligero y gozar los últimos días de puro sol antes de la temporada de frío.

Al oír su nombre gritado a su oído por la joven ladrona lo arrancó de un momento de destacamento surrealista. La consciencia llegó. Después, la ansiedad.

"¿Qu-Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Hipo hizo una mueca casi tan pronto como pronunció las palabras. Eran las mismas que había usado en Astrid hace no mucho tiempo.

Vaya cómo había resultado_ aquello_: un escape sin gracia.

Camicazi puso una mano en la cadera, llamando la atención de Hipo de lleno a la vaina a su lado. No la había visto durante casi dos cosechas y no había cambiado mucho: el mismo cabello rubio y largo, cargando todavía cualquier tipo de cuchilla imaginable, y continuando aun engañosamente pequeña.

"Bueno, estamos volviendo del este de Anglia, por supuesto." Hizo un gesto a su espalda hacia el otro extremo de la costa sur, donde docenas y docenas de barcos Vikingos salpicaban la costa, sin duda llenos hasta el borde con armas y peligrosos Bog Burglars. Hipo quiso abofetearse; ¿cuán _poco observador_ podía llegar a ser?

Los Bog-Burglars era lo que podía llamarse tentativamente como "enemigos amistosos" de los Bárbaros Peludos. Eran uno de los cuantos clanes quienes trataban con regularidad a su tribu—aproximadamente una vez al año como máximo—y estaban siempre apuntados a cualquier _inofensiva _competición en cada encuentro: sean carreras, o concursos de bebida. Estoico el Vasto y Grandísima Bertha tenían una arraigada rivalidad y eran conocidos por ser incapaces de estar de pie en la presencia del otro sin tener a sus voces intensificándose hasta un volumen ensordecedor.

Ellos _inventaron_ los concursos de bramar.

Camicazi era la heredera de la tribu Bog-Burglar y una de los pocos Vikingos con los que Hipo actualmente se llevaba bien—aunque su familiaridad podía deberse a sus estatus como hijos de los jefes. Desde su primer encuentro, eran juntados a cualquier oportunidad; quizás para sutilmente llegar a un posible compromiso, o por lo menos garantizar su futuro como comerciantes. La personalidad fuerte y aventurera de Camicazi con la actitud pasiva e inconformista de Hipo los mantuvo de tener fricciones con frecuencia. Eventualmente, y después de unos cuantos episodios problemáticos, una amistad mutua se situó entre ellos.

"Pude partir en el viaje de este año," continuó. Orgullo rayando en la arrogancia filtrando en su voz. "Mamá pensó que era tiempo de ver por mí misma cómo hacer trueques y robar—no que necesitara ninguna ayuda con lo de robar, si preguntas—pero fue una maravilla de todos modos. No había mucho en Hunstanton, pero en el camino llegamos a Lindisfarne y, vaya chico, déjame decirte, que fue un milagro que pudiéramos sacar a los barcos a flote-obtuvimos mucho botín. Es una pena que no pusieran mucha resistencia. Es sólo que no es lo mismo cuando se rinden tan rápido, ¿sabes?"

Hipo asintió tontamente, su cabeza más ocupada en idear un escape.

"De cualquier manera," Camicazi continuó sin necesidad de tomar aire, "nos dirigimos devuelta a territorio familiar ahora y puedo decirte que vamos a conseguir algunos buenos tratos con las cosas que obtuvimos. No hay mucha civilización en esta parte de los Orkneys, claro, pero teníamos que parar para un juego—"

Hipo espetó firmemente.

"Espera—¿estamos en las islas Orkney? ¿Justo ahora?"

Camicazi frunció los labios ante la interrupción.

"Uh, no bromees," ella dijo. "¿Qué clase de Vikingo eres? ¡Éste es El Islote de Maíz!"

Ligeramente avergonzado, Hipo asintió. Trató de seguir la pista de dónde estaba yendo—había contado las Islas Shetland mientras volaba por encima—pero sabía que había llegado al punto en el que necesitaba un nuevo mapa.

"Claro, sí. Lo imaginé…" Se prometió trazar algún tipo de mapa en el próximo asentamiento que se encontraran. Odín le prohibiera despertarse a la una de la mañana y encontrarse en el lado equivocado de un arpón.

"Así que, ¿dónde está tu tribu?" Camicazi cortó sus pensamientos. Hizo un movimiento de tratar escudriñar dentro del bosque por encima de su hombro. "¿Atrancaron por el otro lado de la isla? No vimos a nadie más venir desde este lado."

La única cosa en el otro lado de la isla era Chimuelo.

"No, no. Sólo yo," Hipo insistió apresuradamente. Tal vez su respuesta llegó muy rápido porque Camicazi estrechó los ojos.

"¿Sólo tú?"

"Sip. Yo. Por mi cuenta."

_Sin un dragón como chaperón. Aquí no._

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí por tu cuenta?"

"Oh ya sabes…" Hipo miró la flota de barcos, "sólo una excursión."

La expresión dudosa de Camicazi se volvió excitada.

"¡Ooooh! ¿Estás es una misión de tu papá? ¿Estás siendo probado como un digno heredero y guerrero? Probablemente lo estaría haciendo yo también si mi Mamá me dejara. Prácticamente me lleva con correa todo el tiempo—¡Difícilmente llego a luchar en absoluto!"

A lo que Hipo recordó, a Camicazi le gustaba pelear casi tanto como le gustaba hablar.

"¿Entonces, dónde está tu bote?" Camicazi preguntó, buscando en la costa por su medio de transporte.

"Oh, en algún lado al otro lado de la isla… He estado explorando las tierra… ya sabes, buscando animales salvajes y tal…"

"¿De modo que estás cazando solo?" preguntó, regresando la especulativa mirada a su cara. Hipo se sintió enrojecer bajo su escrutinio, bastante consciente de que se veía como la última persona que saldría a cazar solo. Eso y que actualmente solo estaba armado con una daga.

"Puedo arreglármelas bien yo solo," dijo un poco más agresivo de lo que pretendía. Andar tanto con una criatura tan orgullosa como Chimuelo quizás había fortalecido su sentido de orgullo. Chimuelo no toleraba su hábito de hacerse a sí mismo menos, y en respuesta, Hipo se sentía menos inclinado a dejar que otras personas lo despreciaran.

La chica levantó sus manos. "No te ofendas. Pero tienes que admitir que eres muy flacucho. No pareces gran cosa, ¿sabes?"

Hipo no dijo nada; la miró imperiosamente hacia abajo.

Camicazi hizo una mueca.

"Bien, bien…"

"_¡Camicazi!_"

El rubor de Hipo se vertió en un rostro fantasmal. Había oído ésa voz numerosas ocasiones antes, y la respuesta de miedo condicionado emergió con sus ecos.

"Oh, creo que es mejor que me vaya," Camicazi dijo, inmutable y mirando, apáticamente, en dirección a los barcos.

_"¡Cami! ¡Trae tu pequeño culo flaco aquí ya!"_

La amplia figura de la madre protuberante de Camicazi, la Gran Bertha, surgió sobre una cresta de rocas. No era más que un punto en la distancia, pero no por ello menos imponente.

"¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Deberías venir y hablar con mamá!" Camicazi expresó a Hipo brillantemente. "Ha estado hablando de ir al norte otra vez. Como dije, obtuvimos buenas cosas de Lindisfarne, apuesto a que tu papá lo adorará. ¡Especialmente el hidromiel! Oh chico, es delicioso—¡_sólo no le digas a mamá que lo he estado bebiendo! _Oh, y hemos estado escaseando en los chalecos de piel de dragón. Los mejores son de Berk, todos lo saben—_¡pero tampoco le digas a mi mamá que dije eso!"_

Hipo, se echó hacia atrás, alarmado, y rápidamente arrancó su brazo del agarre de Camicazi cuando empezó a arrastrarlo de vuelta a los barcos.

"Uh…uh…no. ¡Nope!" Hipo rió débilmente. "No puedo. Mira, me encantaría, pero…Tengo un programa. Cosas—cosas importantes—que no pueden ser posibles reprogramar. Ocupado, ocupado, ocupado—¡ése soy yo! Tal vez en otro momento, cuando esté menos ocupado…con cosas terriblemente importantes…"

_Como salir tan pronto de aquí como me sea posible._

"¿Quién está contigo?" Bertha gritó mientras se acercaba.

El pánico se apoderó de Hipo. Se tambaleó hacia atrás más rápido. Camicazi se le quedó viendo, curiosa, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo de internarse en el bosque.

"Probablemente no deberías mencionar que me viste," Hipo agregó, haciendo su camino hacia los árboles.

"Pero—"

"¡Dile a tu mamá que soy una alucinación!" Entonces Hipo se deslizó entre las sombras.

La menuda chica se quedó quieta, sin habla, por un momento más, intentando procesar lo que acababa de pasar. No notó la llegada de su madre hasta que una mano pesada aterrizó en su hombro.

"¡Camicazi!" Bertha ladró, causando que su hija se sacudiera bajo su agarre. "¿No me escuchaste llamarte? ¿Qué pasa contigo, niña? ¿Y quién era ése?"

"Creo que debimos haber revisado ésas _frambuesas_ un poco mejor antes de comerlas," Camicazi dijo débilmente. Ella sabía que Hipo era extraño, sobre todo gracias a su hábito de nunca explicar su proceso de pensamientos antes de actuar, pero esta vez se había sobrepasado.

La experiencia además le había enseñado que si Hipo iba a hacer algo loco, era mejor para el bienestar de uno mantenerse fuera del camino.

"Fue una alucinación," informó a su madre.

**########**

* * *

**########**

Hipo se precipitó a través de la maleza; el cuero de la suela de sus mocasines contorneaba la tierra para ayudar a silenciar sus pasos. No tenía miedo de ser seguido—tan intimidante como La Gran Bertha fuera, Hipo confiaba en su velocidad sobre la de ella. Su única preocupación en el momento era Chimuelo. No sabía qué tanto los Bog-Burglars había estado en la isla, o cómo se extendían, y él rezaba a los dioses que Chimuelo supiera lo suficiente para permanecer escondido.

Los Bogs no eran grandes asesinos de dragones—No como los Bárbaros, quiénes estaban más experimentados gracias a su cercana localización a los nidos; un solo Vikingo de Berk podía eliminar a un dragón si lo requería. Los Bog-Burglars, por otra parte, eran más adeptos a pelear con otros humanos, y una buena variedad de eso se debía a su amplio rango de expediciones.

Pero suficientes de ellos juntos podían eliminar a un Furia Nocturna. De eso, Hipo estaba seguro.

"¡Chimuelo!" llamó mientras buscaba la gruta dónde había asentado el campamento. Su corazón se aligeró cuando vio al dragón sobre la misma roca soleada dónde lo había dejado.

Chimuelo levantó su cabeza ante el sonido de su nombre.

"Hey compañero," Hipo dijo mientras se aproximaba, alivio pesando en su voz. Colocó una mano sobre el oscuro hocico.

Chimuelo la olió, luciendo preocupado.

"No es nada," Hipo le aseguró. Seguía boqueando por aliento. "Hay sólo algunos Vikingo en el otro lado de la isla. Creo que deberíamos partir de aquí y continuar yendo al sur."

Chimuelo ladeó su cabeza y miró al sol. Había estado viajando mayormente durante la noche para tomar ventaja del elemento de Chimuelo y descansando seguido durante el día para recargarse. Un dragón negro volando a plena luz del día seguro llamaría atención no deseada.

"Iremos bajos, volando más lejos hacia el mar, por la línea del este, y luego encontraremos cubierta en las nubes," Hipo decidió en el acto. Extendió la mano sobre sus ojos y escaneó el cielo. "Parece que hay suficiente para mantenernos a salvo por un tiempo. Probablemente pensarán que somos un ave enorme si se las arreglan para detectarnos en algún punto."

Chimuelo se paró, arqueando su espalda y estrechando sus garras, esperando que Hipo colocara la silla en su lugar. Hipo andaba recogiendo sus pertenencias y asegurando su asiento.

Chasqueó la lengua y arrancó una cuerda de las aletas desgastadas.

"Tendré que conseguir algunos materiales para reforzar esto," murmuró. Aguantarían por ahora, pero no estaría bien que su control sobre la aleta de la cola se rompiera en medio vuelo.

Se izó sobre la silla de montar con práctica facilidad; el paquete tejido que llevaba no había obstaculizado sus movimientos en lo más mínimo.

Los movimientos de Hipo y Chimuelo estaban sincronizados mientras despegaban, deslizándose por el agua hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos como para arriesgarse a ir más alto. Hipo movió su tobillo en la posición tres y el par comenzó a subir verticalmente.

Frescas nubes bajas humedecieron sus mejillas e Hipo se deleitó con la sensación de seguridad y libertad que él siempre sentía estando en su altura preferida. Estaba a salvo de los Vikingos una vez más y estaba de regreso en el aire donde pertenecía.

"Las buenas noticias es que nos estamos aproximando a Escocia," gritó por encima del viento. "Podemos conseguir un mapa y materiales allí, y posiblemente permanecer en la costa hasta—"

El estómago de Hipo interrumpió rudamente su planeación. Le frunció el ceño, de pronto reconociendo el dolor como hambre.

"Aj, maldición. Olvidé comer."

Chimuelo bufó.

_Comiste aquél conejo en la isla antes de irte a explorar._

Hipo casi pudo _sentir_ a su dragón juzgándolo.

"¡Seguía hambriento!" se defendió, apuntando a su estómago. "¡Escucha! ¡Sé que puedes escucharlo!"

_Si te pones muy gordo no seré capaz de cargarte._

"¡Y ni siquiera se te _ocurra_ quejarte sobre mi peso! ¡Si fuiste capaz cargar aquél alce en Fetlar _mientras_ me cargabas, entonces no estás en posición de lloriquear!"

_No puedo cargar dos alces._

"Y no voy a llegar a ser del tamaño de un alce, no importa que tanto coma."

_Mira a tu padre—¡está en tu sangre!_

"¡Ni te atrevas a llegar allí!"

* * *

_N/A: Un capítulo que en lo personal fue realmente divertido de traducir. Camicazi es adorable, me recuerda a mí que a veces olvido que respirar es un recurso esencial para vivir. Aprovecho para agradecer a _LaRojas09 y Nightspider _por aclararme lo del capítulo anterior. Gracias tiernos lectores._


	4. Saqueado

**D**isclaimer**: **_Sólo DreamWorks y su autora Cressida Cowell son dueños de ésta franquicia, ni la autora ni yo ganamos un penique en nuestros bolsillos por esto._

* * *

**Saqueado**

El aire otoñal era fresco para comenzar, pero la alta altitud junto con la sensación térmica había puesto a los ojos de Hipo llorosos por el escozor, picando a su nariz y mejillas. El resto de su cuerpo permanecía cálido, debido tanto a sus capas adicionales de ropa como a la sangre caliente bombeando a través de su cuerpo al pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Al final resultó que toparse con Camicazi tuvo sus beneficios. Aparte de un recordatorio de su ignorancia geográfica, también le señaló que había riquezas por ser encontradas si permanecía en la costa de Northumbrian.

Inicialmente, Hipo pensó en colarse por ahí robando mapas y materiales de herrería para asegurar la aleta de la cola, pero eso lo llevó a pensar qué es lo que haría con los materiales si no tenía un taller en el que trabajar. Entrar furtivamente en el taller de un herrero por materiales sería más difícil de lograr de lo que valía la pena arriesgar.

Llegó a la conclusión final de que iba a tener que pedir y comprar materiales, y eso requería más dinero.

Con sólo sus ingresos personales—un saco pequeño de piezas de plata—a su disposición, Hipo sabía que sus recursos para comerciar estaban escasos. Pasó los últimos cuatro días dando vueltas por las ciudades costeras tratando de encontrar trabajo. No era sencillo—especialmente cuando ingleses reemplazaban a los nórdicos cuanto más avanzaba al sur, y la gente en general no estaba dispuesta a emplear a los extranjeros.

Lo que Hipo encontró, en cambio, fueron cotilleos de sobre la reciente actividad pirata. Y con Camicazi aun fresca en su mente, Hipo no pudo desplazar el interés por dinero rápido.

Además, si iba a robar algo de _cualquiera_ prefería que fuera de ladrones.

Fue este filtro de lógica que llevó a Hipo donde revoloteaba ahora: cincuenta metros por encima de un reciente barco comerciante—las distintivas velas cuadradas aclarándolo lo suficiente. Había estado rondando el movimiento lento de la nave como un buitre, analizando la mejor manera de irrumpir y allanar. La costa seguía a la vista—nadando en la distancia, nada más—y un plan rápidamente se construyó en su mente.

Aparte del hombre en el timón, sólo dos vigilantes se movían por la cubierta. Hipo voló libremente sobre sus cabezas; los ojos humanos tenían dificultades para vislumbrar a un Furia Nocturna con sólo las estrellas por luz.

"Muy bien, esto es perfecto," Hipo murmuró a las sensibles orejas de Chimuelo. "Luce como un barco mercader. Muchos bienes, poca seguridad."

Dirigió su vuelo hacia la popa del barco, dos niveles debajo de la parte más alta de la cubierta, grandes ventanales sobresaliendo abarcando la estructura.

"…y ésa es la cabina principal. Definitivamente hay dinero allí. El cuarto de navegación debería estar un piso arriba; usualmente lo están."

Podría tomar un mapa y matar dos pájaros de una pedrada.

Debajo, el hombre del timón bostezó y frotó su ojo. El vigilante en la cubierta popa dijo algo en un idioma extranjero, probablemente gaélico, su voz contrarrestando sorprendentemente la tranquilidad de la noche, dejando su puesto para dirigirse hacia su compañero.

"Vamos," Hipo sopló ante la vista de su oportunidad.

Rápidamente aterrizó con Chimuelo en la cola de milano, lo suficientemente cerca del cuerpo de la nave para que pudiera caer sobre la popa. Se mantuvo pegado a la orilla, aferrándose a las sombras en caso de que el vigilante regresara.

El corazón de Hipo se clavó dolorosamente contra sus costillas y no pudo decir si era por la emoción o la ansiedad que le tenía disfrutando el momento.

"De acuerdo, ¿sabes cuál es tu parte, verdad?" él susurró.

Chimuelo asintió.

_¿Ésa sencillamente patética parte? Por supuesto._

"Bien. Una vez que estés en el agua, cuenta hasta mil antes de disparar. Eso debería darme tiempo para llegar a donde necesito estar antes de que el caos pase." Hipo sonrió al dragón con más confianza de la que sentía. "Oh, y se comienzo a gritar por ser torturado por piratas… comienza a prender todo en llamas."

Chimuelo sonrió de vuelta, probablemente más confiado de lo necesario.

_Lo haré._

El dragón se agachó como un gato de jungla lo haría antes de saltar desde su posición, dejando a su humano en el barco. Extendió sus alas para deslizarse en el agua, aterrizando con nada más que un 'kurplunk'

"_¿Qué fue eso?_" dijo el vigilante más cercano, alarmado y mirando hacia el mar. Se movió a la región de la popa con pasos rápidos y pesados, echando un vistazo por encima de la barandilla.

El timonero bostezó nuevamente. Parpadeó hacia su compañero.

"_Nada. Un pez._"

"_Nah, sonó enorme._"

"_Entonces un enorme pez._"

Pese a sus palabras seguras, el timonero dejó el volante para echar un vistazo por sí mismo.

Hipo se arrastró por las escaleras hacia el castillo de popa en la cubierta, ojeando la espalda del timonero. Ambos hombres estaban observando el abismo oscuro sobre la orilla del portador—en un incuestionable vano intento de ver a Chimuelo, aunque él estaba agradecido por la distracción.

Se aproximó a la puerta que esperaba fuera el cuarto de navegación, manteniéndose en el esqueleto de la embarcación para evitar crujidos indeseables.

"_No era nada,_" el timonero dijo, moviéndose de vuelta al timón. Hipo brincó los últimos pasos, abrió la puerta unos centímetros de su marco y se apretó hacia dentro lo más rápido que pudo, cerrando la puerta con un gesto de dolor en su rostro.

Escuchó a las voces continuar.

"_¿Qué es?_"

"_Creí ver—nada. Un truco de la luz._"

"_Eres muy confiado._"

"_Y tú muy suspicaz._"

Hipo esperó en la oscuridad de la habitación con la respiración baja durante varios largos segundos.

Nadie se aproximó.

Lentamente soltó el aire de sus pulmones, su corazón aún demasiado ocupado para notarlo. Sintiéndose seguro, miró a su alrededor.

Definitivamente era el cuarto de navegación. A través de los azulados tonos de la luz lunar, Hipo pudo notar mapas, utensilios de escritura, grandes compases de latón, todos dispersos sobre tableros y superficies.

Fue directamente al escritorio en el centro del cuarto.

"Mapa, mapa, mapa…" cantaba Hipo suavemente en voz baja, calcando con los dedos sobre el lío de papeles, desenrollando pergaminos parcialmente y luego dejándolos de lado. Pensaba que estaría más agitado con la situación, pero el poder vibraba a través de sus venas, dejándolo inusualmente tranquilo. Sintió que podía respirar más fácilmente, que podía moverse más rápido, si era necesario.

Rebuscó en algunos papeles cuadriculas forrados y enrollados.

"¡Mapa!" celebró en un fuerte susurro.

Extendió el pergamino y observó su contenido. Tenía el Mar del Norte, el Mar Negro, y el Mar de Noruega con sus respectivas masas de tierras presentes. Vio las islas donde Berk estaba localizado, vio el largo borde de Frankia, y vio las extremadamente tierras exteriores donde el sol supuestamente quemaba más fuerte que el verano más caliente de Berk.

Mostraba todo lo que necesitaba.

"Siguiente paso, dinero," murmuró.

Giró sobre sus talones y entrecerró los ojos, buscando por algo más oscuro que pudiera usar para cubrirlo; una manta o una estola servirían bien. Su ropa común consistía en verde y café, su usual esquema de color—no exactamente ideal para ocultarse en navíos piratas. Los bosques, sí; piratas, no.

Sus esfuerzos le otorgaron un par de capas colgadas al lado de la puerta, sin duda, pertenecientes a los tripulantes originales. Hipo su puso ambos—primero el beige, y luego el negro sobre esta. Aunque cargar más peso por la ropa, estaría lo suficientemente cálido para sobrevivir a su plan de escape, el cual no envolvía volar.

Se inclinó contra la pared, a centímetros de la puerta, y esperó.

_'Vamos, Chimuelo. En cualquier segundo…"_

**########**

* * *

**########**

Chimuelo tenía una estructura aerodinámica que le permitía atravesar cualquier elemento, fuera aire o agua. Por supuesto, su minusvalía obstaculizaba su capacidad de maniobra, pero todavía podía llegar al frente de una nave más rápido de lo que cualquier humano podía esperar lograr.

_…__89, 90, 91…_

Contó en los números humanos que aprendió de Hipo; inseguro de cuán rápido o lento debería hacerlo. Hipo no había sido muy específico, pero confiaba en la fe que su muchacho tenía en él.

_…__92, 93, 94, 95, 96…_

Chimuelo observó el mástil extendiéndose desde la parte delantera del barco. El bauprés, como Hipo lo llamaba.

_…__¡97, 98, 99, 100!_

Tomando un segundo para acumular el gas en la base de su garganta, Chimuelo dejó salir una poderosa esfera de flama azul, dañando a su objetivo como su naturaleza dictaba.

El barco se sacudió un la fuerza, la proa inmediatamente encendida como una antorcha solitaria y funesta sobresaliendo en las horas oscuras. El primer grito de alarma resonó contra la noche, rápidamente coreado por los otros.

Chimuelo se sumergió devuelta en el agua y disparó debajo la superficie de las olas para posicionarse al otro extremo del barco.

Ahora esperar a Hipo.

**########**

* * *

**########**

Hipo no tuvo que preguntarse cuándo Chimuelo hizo su ataque. El pandemonio se desató en el momento en el que el bauprés se prendió en llamas.

La puerta rechinó al abrirla lo suficiente para echar un vistazo a la cubierta principal. Estaba vacía, el timonero desatendiendo su puesto para ocuparse de las llamas. Hipo avanzó. Se deslizó por las escaleras hacia al alcázar, mezclándose entre las sombras con la capucha negra sobre su cabeza. Esperó contra las escaleras mientras los hombres corrían desde el cuarto de tripulación-hombres quienes ni siquiera miraron alrededor en busca de la fuente de tal conmoción. El ataque de Chimuelo sirvió como un faro de atracción para los piratas, justo como Hipo había esperado.

Los piratas eran igual que los vikingos, y los vikingos eran predecibles.

Después de aminorar el ritmo de actividad en el área de la cabina, Hipo consideró que era seguro continuar. Entró a las habitaciones con el mismo sigilo que empleó toda la noche; respirando poco, caminando de puntillas. Se escabulló por las puertas abiertas hacia los cuartos llenos de hamacas; algunas teniendo cuerpos aun dormitando en ellas—hombres con sueño pesado, o bien, tripulantes despreocupados. De cualquier, no le prestaron atención. Hipo mantuvo los ojos fijos hacia delante, clavándolos en la única puerta que _tenía que ser_ la cabina principal.

Se detuvo al legar a ella, presionando su oído contra la madera en busca de sonidos que indicaran sonidos de agitación, tratando de bloquear los gritos ahogados del otro extremo de la nave.

Nada.

Lentamente, Hipo abrió la puerta, manteniendo todos sus sentidos alerta por cualquier movimiento. Era pesada, gruesa y rapó el suelo. Hipo hizo una pausa dos veces para abrirla. Nadie vino. Pasó adentro rápidamente.

Una vela yacía encendida sobre una mesa, mandando sombras moviéndose por cada rincón del cuarto; el aliento de Hipo se aceleró un par de veces, creyendo que era una persona al acecho, esperando por salir. Pero la abandonada cama con sus arrugadas sábanas apuntaba a lo obvio: el capitán se había marchado a revisar cuál era el problema.

Mordiendo su labio, Hipo cerró la puerta detrás de él e inmediatamente descendió sobre las pertenencias del pirata. Las pilas de ropas captaron su atención primero, cada artículo tan variado del siguiente en estilo y material que era obvio que todo era robado. Debajo de un trono de mantones de seda, estaban las primeras de varias bolsas con monedas que pudo encontrar al husmear entre los objetos—probablemente arrancados del cinturón de alguien. Un vistazo rápido dentro de cada una reveló una pequeña colección de piezas de plata revueltas con unas pocas de oro.

Otra ganancia de la noche.

Hipo empezó a meter las bolsas debajo de su camisa o atarlas alrededor de sus mulecas para que no se perdieran en el océano. Nunca había robado dinero en su vida, pero si continuaba con el argumento en su cabeza de que los piratas eran ladrones también, y que él solamente revertía la providencia, no se sentía tan culpable.

O, al menos, no se sentiría tan culpable por _no sentirse culpable_.

La excitación volvió—o tal vez era ansiedad, aún tenía la picazón en su estómago—y le dio el empujón necesario para poner su culo en marcha. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí antes de presionar demasiado a su suerte.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta; la presencia de las bolsas de dinero sintiéndose pesada agregando el peso de sus muchas capaz de ropa. Sus piernas se sentían muy agitadas, como si estuviera a punto de partir corriendo en cualquier segundo, y luchó por mantener a su cuerpo en control.

Paró justo antes de llegar a la puerta. Había algo… algo que pasó por alto. Devuelta en Berk, solía tener todo lo que fuera de real importancia para él debajo de su almohada—como su libro de bocetos. Era el único que se acostaba en su cama, después de todo…

La puerta, a un brazo de alcance, le señaló continuar con su escape. Miró por sobre su hombro, de nuevo a la almohada. Hecha mella, manchada y modesta.

Sería estúpido ser atrapado tan cerca, sólo para perder el tiempo en un capricho.

Sería igualmente estúpido por su parte llegar tan lejos y pasar posiblemente algo realmente bueno. ¿Y por qué? ¿Miedo? Pasó demasiado tiempo sintiendo temor.

Su mente decidió, Hipo se apresuró en dar marcha atrás a la revuelta cama, agarrando la almohada, tirando de ella.

Y allí estaba, en efecto, algo. Dos algo. El primero era una daga, una hoja simple y con un mango soso de metal, más para usar como protección o amenaza; prácticamente, Hipo podía ver las invisibles manchas de sangre revistiendo el cuchillo pirata.

El segundo objeto era una barata bolsa marrón tan pequeña y simple que caso sintió decepción. Con el ceño fruncido, Hipo levantó la bolsa y miró dentro.

Cortados, cuatro rubíes brillaron devolviéndole la mirada.

"_¡Oi!_"

Hipo jadeó, y casi tiró su contrabando.

Su impacto de encontrar rubíes reales debió ensordecerlo momentáneamente, porque Hipo no podía ver cómo es que pudo no haber notado a un enorme e indignado pirata de pie en el marco de la puerta.

Berreando como un troll tras calcetines, el hombre cargó. Hipo no reparó en los detalles—sólo vio a la bestia de un hombre de dos metros lanzándose como un bólido hacia él.

El adolescente no perdió tiempo en saltar a la ventana más cercana. Su mente totalmente en blanco, como un piloto automático.

Con tres dedos desocupados, buscó a tientas el picaporte—no la manera en la que él hubiera preferido salir, pero no se podía ser muy exigente cuando una feroz mole andaba pesadamente hacia él luciendo listo para matar.

El seguro se abrió-ni un segundo demasiado tarde-e Hipo se lanzó a sí mismo contra el cristal.

Grandes y mortíferas manos birlando al igual que el cristal de la ventana cedió a su peso.

Un furioso aullido siguió a Hipo en la duración de su caída, terminando mientras se sumergía dentro de las congeladas olas salinas. Hipo resurgió segundos después. Aire sobrellenando sus pulmones en el sobresalto ante la glaciar temperatura absoluta del mar. Saboreó sal, hielo y pánico. Había estado en aguas frías antes—viviendo en Berk hacía imposible escapar de ello—pero nunca en la noche, nunca cuando el calor del sol había estado ausente por horas.

Dolía respirar, los huesos de sus costillas demasiado helados para expandirse por sus pulmones, y por un solitario, horrífico momento, Hipo pensó que sus piernas estarían demasiado entumidas para mantenerlo a flote. Sus brazos estaban fuera de uso; intentando sostener todo lo que había tomado—el mapa, los rubíes.

Y entonces gran parte del peso se había ido.

Algo grande, liso y vivo se movió debajo de él, levantándose sólo para que pudiera instalarse encima de una silla de montar de cuero. Hipo apenas podía distinguir el contorno de una cabeza de reptil asomarse en el agua oscura cercana a su torso.

"Ch-chi-chimuelo," Hipo boqueó. Nunca había estado más feliz de ver a su amigo. Sintió una sensación parecida regresar.

_Linda salida, pero aquí no era dónde se suponía nos encontraríamos._

Chimuelo le dio una sonrisa infame y se lanzó hacia delante, su cola silbando de lado a lado, cortas, pero poderosas piernas bombeando, las alas fuertemente moldeando su cuerpo, moviéndose suavemente hacia la vista de tierra más cercana.

"P-perfecta s-s-sincronización amigo," Hipo dijo con incalculable afecto. Rascó la cabeza del dragón con sus dedos blancos y temblorosos.

Los gritos del barco podían ser escuchados claramente; contaminando el calmo aire nocturno al igual que las columnas de humo surgiendo de la proa.

Hipo y Chimuelo estaba a salvo del límite de búsqueda de velas y linternas, encabezándose a toda velocidad hacia la escarpada costa. Hipo sospecha firmemente que los piratas aún piensan que sigue hundiéndose por el casco de la nave.

"L-l-lamento no haber s-sido de mucha ayuda," murmuró. Sus piernas sintiéndose calidad en el agua, mucho más cálidas que su mitad superior, la cual estaba expuesta al avance del aire. Se inclinó hacia adelante para apretarse más cerca de su dragón y acurrucarse. Aunque empapados, los abrigos hacían su trabajo de protegerlo del viento.

_Hiciste tu parte. Yo me encargaré a partir de aquí._

La indistinta respuesta de Chimuelo llegó como un gemido. Se preocupaba por su humano y comenzó a utilizar sus alas en un esfuerzo de acelerar su natación. Hipo no podía escupir fuego. Hipo no tenía una cámara sulfurosa, ardiente, dentro de su cavidad para actuar como un horno. Se le ocurrían al dragón varias cosas peligrosas que podrían ocurrir si el muchacho no entraba en calor pronto.

Así que, ¿por qué el tonto había sugerido escapar a través del agua?

Entonces golpeó a Chimuelo como una segunda bola de contracción.

Hipo estaba intentando _protegerle_. Porque _él _no podría volar por su cuenta, y _él _estaría a salvo de los piratas siempre que estuviera fuera del barco.

"Estoy bien," dijo Hipo automáticamente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pareciendo como si hubiera caído dormido. El viaje a la costa era largo y corto a la vez; Hipo estaba inseguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado.

Con un cuerpo entumecido, su mente estaba a toda marcha—procesando lo que acababa de hacer, girando sus acciones una y otra vez, preguntándose si fue el mejor curso de acción. O el más correcto.

Pronto el peso de Hipo volvió a él, Chimuelo estaba galopando sobre la tierra, dejando pesadas impresiones de huellas en la arena. Hipo bajó torpemente de la silla con movimientos lentos y murmuró otro gracias. Inmediatamente empezó a lanzar todo cargamento de su persona con abandono descuidado—los abrigos, los sacos de dinero, el saturado mapa, _su hallazgo de la almohada_…

Observó el botín ante él, el poder de sus acciones finalmente ganando algo de sentido.

Sí, había logrado colarse en un navío pirata. Sí, decidió hacer algo peligroso—algo planeado, pero peligroso, muy lejos de dar lugar a la suerte—por sobre algo honesto, seguro y consumidor de tiempo. Y sí, había huido de una captura saltando por la ventana del barco.

Pero lo había valido.

Una pesada sonrisa brotó de su rostro mientras de giraba devuelta al mar, visualizando el alumbrado punto distante de la embarcación, sus sonrisa creciendo, su regocijo anterior resurgiendo.

"¡Sí!"

La piel de gallina lo cubría todo. Estaba empapado, tiritando, aunque sacudido ahora también por la risa.

"¡Que botín!" Hipo continuó alardeando. Su voz era fuerte y nítida en la oscuridad. Sintió un estado similar al sustento que solía encontrar generalmente al realizar buceos profundos y giros peligrosos sobre Chimuelo.

Chimuelo miró al humano, sorprendido pero feliz de ver tal energía en el adolescente en su estado. El dragón empezó a revolver los pies en la oscuridad, arrastrando ramas lavadas y secas de algas a una buena zona de base sólida.

Hipo no le prestó atención. Estaba demasiado ocupado saltando de arriba-abajo alrededor de su pila de tesoro, sangre bombeando y aliviando la inquietud construida por el robo exitoso. ¿Quizás era por eso que Camicazi lo hacía tanto? ¡La adrenalina!

"¡E-estaremos bien d-d-durante meses! ¡M-meses, Chimuelo!"

Chimuelo comenzó a apilar sus hallazgos en una pila desordenada, luciendo nada como las formas pulcras y cónicas que Hipo construiría.

_Yo no necesito monetarios valiosos para sobrevivir, no importa lo que tus leyendas digan._

Hipo no pareció estar haciendo caso a la ladrada aportación de Chimuelo. Continuó con los saltos, una boba sonrisa sobre el rostro.

"¡Podré redi-diseñar tu cola-final-ha-hacerla mejor! ¡P-p-podré conseguir nn-nueva r-ropa!"

Si Chimuelo tuviera cejas éstas se habrían alzado con duda. Claro, Hipo estaba haciéndose más grande, pero no había prisa en conseguirle las extrañas y suaves escamas removibles.

"N-necesito prendas más oscuras para hacer juego con tus esc-camas," Hipo explicó. "N-nos hará m-menos un objetivo de d-disparo."

Hablando de lo cual…

Chimuelo escupió una pequeña llama a su improvisada fogata. Se encendió, por supuesto, y una vez encendido, en realidad parecía bastante como a uno de los que Hipo haría. Se sintió orgulloso de su propio logro.

La repentina aparición del fuego tomó a Hipo desprevenido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que Chimuelo estaba allí hasta entonces.

"Wow…g-gracias Chimuelo…¡eso está muy bien!"

_Estúpido y tonto mamífero, ¡no sólo te quedes allí parado._

Sintiéndose particularmente paternal y exasperado con el muchacho que parecía reacio a cuidar de sí mismo, Chimuelo empujó a Hipo hacia el fuego. Pasaba suficiente tiempo con el humano para saber que prendas húmedas cubriéndolo dificultaba su habilidad para entrar en calor, así que Chimuelo continuó jalando de la túnica hasta que Hipo lo apartó.

"Ya voy, y-ya voy," dice Hipo de buen humor. Desabrocha su cinturón, tomando más tiempo de lo normal con dedos insensibles, y empieza a quitarse la ropa pieza por pieza. Desafortunadamente, utilizó la mayoría de sus prendas para su "misión" y sólo tenía una túnica gris vestir sobre sus todavía húmedos pantalones.

Debió haber tendido al menos la pila de ropa mojada para secarla, pero Hipo no parecía poder alejarse del atrayente calor del fuego. Se puso en cuclillas y sostuvo sus manos cerca de las llamas hasta que pasó el hormigueo y el calor subió.

Chimuelo se situó detrás de él, justo dentro del rango de fuego.

Hipo sintió de inmediato sus nuevamente móviles dedos logrando remover la húmeda silla sobre la espalda de Chimuelo; el cuero húmedo jamás era cómodo.

Chimuelo permitió a Hipo esta tarea, pero cuando el muchacho iba a llevar la silla un poco más lejos del fuego, el dragón lo regresó a su lugar con su cola, enviando a volar a la silla sobre la arena en un montón revuelto de cuero y hebillas.

"Ugh, ¿por qué fue eso?" Hipo gruñó, sobando su estómago. Todo lo que Chimuelo vio fue a un cuerpo que seguía tiritando.

_Quédate._

Pupilas grandes y verdes se enfocaron en la tez pálida de la piel de Hipo, la enfermiza sombra de la que había estado tratando de deshacerse desde que Hipo cayó al mar.

Hipo concedió ése movimiento porque alejarse del fuego era la última cosa que quería hacer. Se acomodó entre el dragón y la fogata, recibiendo dos fuentes de consuelo de ambas partes.

"Bien. Y…gracias. Por esto," señaló el fuego. "Y por sacarnos del agua. Creo que subestimé mi capacidad de soportar el frío."

Chimuelo bufó su acuerdo.

_¿Valió la pena?_

Hipo se apoyó en las calientes escamas, sintiendo el calor envolverlo.

"La valió."

**########**

* * *

**########**

"¿Qué quieres qué ahora?" el herrero del pueblo inglés de Hartlepool miró al forastero como si el muchacho fuera un loco.

Hipo estaba acostumbrado a tales miradas. Devolvió la mirada, tensando la quijada.

Era una fortuna que finalmente encontrara un herrero que hablara actualmente nórdico. Su inglés era malo siendo positivos; hasta ahora podía con las formalidades y presentaciones, pero pedir lo que necesitaba en una lengua rota era casi imposible. Su gaélico era incluso peor.

Incluso entonces, parecía que lo que necesitaba no podía ser transmitido por el lenguaje.

Su idea era válida; las cuerdas servirían pero el metal lo sostendrían mejor. Alineándolo con cuero sería más cómodo y durable para Chimuelo. La idea sonó bien… en su mente.

Técnicamente, tenía la visión mental de cómo hacerlo—corto, varillas cilíndricas enroscadas juntas con suficiente movilidad para crear una especie de movimientos serpenteantes, envueltos en una cubierta de cuero. Simple.

Trató de decírselo así al hombre.

"No estoy seguro de poder hacer eso, muchacho," dijo el forjador local, rascándose la cabeza calva. Hipo no sabía si era cosa de herreros o no, pero este hombre mantenía la cabeza igual de rapada que Bocón. Lucía una barba también, sólo que oscura, cerdosa y recortada en lugar de trenzada. La altura del hombre y el torso de barril reducían una figura imponente. Una tripa se cernía sobre sus pantalones, pero los brazos desnudos eran poderosamente musculosos. Su piel tenía un aspecto brillante, manchado de hollín por el día dedicado a trabajo en el calor y la ceniza.

"Yo puedo hacerlo," dijo Hipo ante de poder detenerse. Las palabras salían de alguna manera un poco antes de que su cerebro pudiera estar 'bien' con ellas.

El hombre lo miró e Hipo se apresuró a explicarse.

"Er—soy un herrero." _Aprendiz._ "Haré trabajo para usted si me lo permite."

Estaba hecho un rollo con el asunto de 'no checar primero con su cerebro'. Era un forastero, y estaba loco. Este tipo no tenía ninguna razón para dejarlo trabajar en su forja.

"Soy bueno con los detalles," Hipo intentó de todas formas cuando la cara del herrero no cambió. Extendió sus manos como si fuera a ayudar a probar su valía.

El hombre observó los apéndices extendidos. Largos y delgados, ágiles obviamente, pero rellenos con callos de años de trabajo en la forja. Era la única señal de que el chico había trabajado alguna vez en una herrería. Por otro lado, parecía completamente larguirucho.

Además suplicaba patéticamente.

"Te diré qué. Trabajarás por tres días para mí primero, y entonces te daré tres días para hacer lo que quieras. ¡Pero aun tienes que pagar por los materiales!" agregó ante la expresión llena de alegría del chico. "El trabajo que hagas de antemano es el pago por usar mi forja en primer lugar."

La alegría de Hipo no vaciló por la demanda; esperaba mucho.

"¡Muchísimas gracias!"

"Sí, sí," el hombre omitió bruscamente. La cara tonta y feliz lo inquietaba. "¿Qué tan pronto puedes empezar?"

"¡Ahora mismo!"

El hombre suspiró. "Bien, bien, chico chiflado. Tengo una espada que podría necesitar unos cuantos refinamientos; un noble local quiere que esté lista para el cumpleaños dieciséis de su hijo."

"¡Genial!" Algo que Hipo podía manejar. Excelente. Siempre y cuando no esperara que comenzara a balancear mazos alrededor para comprobar la durabilidad, estaría bien. En menos de una semana tendría hecha la silla para montar de Chimuelo reformada y estarían de nuevo en marcha.

¿A dónde? Quién sabe. Ésa era la belleza de su libertad.

"Oh, cierto," dijo Hipo. "¿Tiene algún curtidor por aquí?"

Tal vez reforzara también la aleta de la cola mientras estaba en ello.

* * *

_N/T: De nuevo me disculpo por la horrible tardanza, pero este capítulo ha sido largo. Igual, todos son unas personas maravillosas y sus comentarios me ayudan a avanzar. Gracias por apreciar el trabajo de tanto la autora como el mío :D_


	5. Rumoreado

**Disclaimer**: Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón pertenece al universo creado por la maravillosa Cressida Cowell y sus derechos a DreamWorks. La historia siguiente es creación de _The Antic Repartee_. Yo sólo soy la humilde traductora que con su permiso trae ante ustedes una de las más grandes obras escritas en este fandom. Renunecio a todo derecho que conlleve esta obra.

**Rumoreado**

Las Bogs navegaron durante dos meses desde su parada en las Islas Orkney, realizando su anual y última parada en Berk, dejando justamente suficiente tiempo para completar los preparativos para el invierno en su propio hogar. Sólo cuatro barcos atrancaron en el Puerto Bárbaro, llenos de bienes suficientes para proporcionar un comercio provechoso; regresando el resto a casa.

Como de costumbre, La Gran Bertha fue la primera en salir del barco, hombros encuadrados y expresión firme. La multitud usual se puso de pie en el muelle para recibirla.

"Ah, Estoico, veo que no has cambiado ni un poco. Excepto por la bolsa que llevas allí cargando," Bertha saludó, seguido de una risa atronadora.

"Bertha," Estoico respondió ásperamente. Agarraron el antebrazo del otro con fuerza para probar la durabilidad de sus huesos. Bertha observó a los hombres detrás de Estoico, reconociendo el grupo usual salvo a uno.

"¿Dónde está el muchacho? Tengo a Cami—Oi, Camicazi, ven aquí—_Por Freya, no puedo perderla de vista ni por un seg._.."

Bertha se calló cuando se dio cuenta de las expresiones sombrías enviadas en su dirección. Lo que la llevó a la conclusión más obvia.

"¿Él no esta...acaso fue...?"

Con toda honestidad, era un milagro que el muchacho hubiera sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo con los frecuentes ataques de dragones. Muchas de las tribu exteriores habían estado esperando por la noticia de que el chico de Estoico hubiera encontrado finalmente su final.

Un silencio tenso pasó y entonces: "Desertor."

Salió del grupo de Bárbaros parados detrás de Estoico y sonó más como una tos.

Bertha elevó sus cejas. El exilio podía ser considerado un destino peor que la muerte para la mayoría—especialmente para un pequeño exiliado de la estatura de Hipo. Al menos si Hipo moría en batalla podía ser considerada una muerte honorable. No había honor cuando alguien moría en el exilio.

"¿Exiliado, eh? No puedo decir que esté sorprendida," Bertha comentó sin mucha simpatía. "Siempre pensé que había algo raro en ése muchacho. Simplemente nada bueno."

Por lo menos su pequeña niña podía manejarse por su cuenta, lo cual ella agradecía a Odín cada día.

El hombre flanqueando el lado de Estoico pareció alarmado por la declaración. Era un tabú no declarado mencionar al anterior hijo de Estoico.

Pero Estoico no mostró señales de furia o incomodidad. No mostró ninguna emoción particular. Él estaba, por la falta de una palabra mejor, estoico.

Nadie podía ver cuan desesperadamente deseaba Estoico que Bocón no estuviera ocupado con la forja luego de la pérdida de su aprendiz; pudo haber utilizado a su mejor amigo, como indudablemente él podría haber esperado, para contar su más dolorosa memoria a sus visitas.

Camicazi salió de pronto desde detrás de las enormes caderas de su madre. Ninguno de los adultos había notado de antemano su presencia.

"¿Hipo se ha ido?" ella jadeó.

"Sí. Se ha ido," dijo Estoico con voz serena. "Nos traicionó por los dragones."

"Él..." Por una vez, Camicazi no supo qué decir. Lo había visto hace tan sólo dos meses. Claro que él había estado actuando un poco raro... y pensó que era un poco sospechoso que anduviera por su propia cuenta... Pero ni una vez dejó entrever que entre todas las cosas, era un renegado.

La chica se luchó por encontrar las palabras apropiadas, revelado confusión en sus facciones, mirando a los imponentes adultos como si fueran los responsables de la ausencia de Hipo.

"Oh, él te gusta, ¿no es así, muchacha?" dijo Bertha, sonando como si estuviera intentando ser considerada. "Estarás bien sin él al final."

Camicazi frunció el ceño a su madre.

Un músculo en la barbilla de Estoico se contrajo, pero en el resto mantuvo la compostura. Los Bog-Burglars era viajeros muy habladores—apenas distintos a los gitanos, en su opinión—y por esta época del año todas las tierras sabrían del muchacho vikingo que se pasó al lado de los dragones.

Lidiar con el abierto cotilleo sobre su hijo en los primeros días después de su exilio había sido duro, y Estoico silenció eventualmente los chismes con miradas enfadadas y amenazas, pensando que podría hacer su transición de una vida sin su hijo más fácil. Pero los cuchicheos que siguieron fuero más difíciles de soportar. Nadie diría nada directamente otra vez, pero las acusaciones sólo parecían empeorar.

Primero era el rumor de Hipo siendo maldecido por Loki, que los Dioses eligieron un chivo expiatorio para castigar al pueblo por algunas ofensas pasadas.

Entonces llegó el rumor de un espía plantado por los dragones; que la débil mente de Hipo había sido subyugada por magia, y que él había estado pasando secretos a las bestias.

Y finalmente, el peor: el rumor de Valka siendo infiel en alguno de sus viajes. Después de todo, ¿cómo podía alguien como Hipo el Inútil ser progenie de Estoico? La mujer obviamente se había acostado con alguien de un estatus inferior. Un Sajón, o algún Romano, tal vez.

Nadie parecía dispuesto a poner ninguna culpa sobre Estoico. La villa entera amaba a su jefe, prefiriendo yacer la culpa en la otra mitad de la sangre de Hipo, y tomó todo el auto control de Estoico no descargar su furia en el próximo insospechado habitante que lo mirara con lástima.

Seguro las teorías llegarían a los Bog-Burglars, y en menos de dos estaciones el buen nombre de su esposa sería manchado a través de los Archipiélagos Barbáricos.

La ira burbujeó a través de la barba trenzada y la armadura de pinchos. En lo profundo de su pecho agitaba un odio que Estoico luchaba por mantener a raya. Odio por los dragones, odio por la villa, odio por su hijo. Por su anterior hijo. Ése odio se sentía como una lanza de dos puntas, medio atrapada en su intestino.

La ira burbujeante de Estoico fue puesta a su fin cuando la pequeña rubia, vestida de negro, giró en el acto, su largo cabello volando detrás de ella, y marchaba de vuelta a la plancha con un propósito.

"¡Regreso al barco!" anunció ella ruidosamente. La chica quizás no tuviera la figura de su madre, pero ciertamente heredó la estruendosa voz de la mujer.

"¡Camicazi!" Bertha replicó. "¡Ésa no es manera de dirigirse a nuestros anfitriones!"

"¡No me importa! ¡Esto va a ser muy aburrido sin Hipo!"

Ella se fue dejando a un grupo de vikingos mirarla irse.

"Niños. Siendo tan engreídos a tan poca edad," Patón murmuró. "Nunca actúe así en mis días."

########

########

Camicazi dijo esas palabras para callar a los adultos; no podía soportar la manera en la que su madre hablaba sobre la ausencia de Hipo como si fuera una bendición disfrazada.

Imaginaba cuán ciertas éstas habían probado ser.

Los tratos con Berk no eran lo mismo sin Hipo. Seguro, Camicazi podía llevarse bien con los otros chicos cercanos a su edad (y por _bien_, quería decir superarlos combates de espada). Pero derrotar a todos se volvía aburrido después de un tiempo—había tantos oponentes que uno podía encontrar en una isla—y echaba de menos el humo seco y las bromas ingeniosas que el hijo del jefe podía proporcionar. Ella podía pensar locas ideas, pero Hipo siempre podía pensar ideas más locas.

Como su plan más reciente: el más loco de todos. Y ni siquiera le había permitido a ella formar parte de el.

No tomó mucho tiempo para los Bog-Burglars enterarse de los detalles detrás del exilio auto impuesto del heredero de Berk. Porque era tan tabú, todo el mundo estaba dispuesto a murmurar sobre ello a puertas cerradas. Cuando Camicazi supo primero que Hipo se había unido al lado de los dragones, montando la espalda de un _Furia Nocturna_, se puso furiosa.

Había **tenido** su momento para decírselo—eran sólo ellos dos en la isla,justo antes de que su madre llegara llamándola—y él no había dicho nada. No fueron los mejores amigos en su limitado tiempo juntos. pero compartían camaradería, y ella creía que al menos tenía derecho a la confianza de Hipo. ¿Había estado el dragón a meroes metros detrás de él en el momento? Había estado ella, sin saberlo, a un paso o dos del más elusivo de los dragones?

Nunca lo sabría. Probablemente no volvería a ver a Hipo otra vez.

Tenían que quedarse por al menos dos días más antes de dirigirse a casa para alistarse para el invierno, y, para Camicazi, el tiempo no pudo haberse movido más lento. Si no estaba escondiéndose en uno de los barcos, practicando su manejo con la espada, salía con los otros chicos de su edad. Y ninguno de ellos era útil para averiguar el razonamiento detrás de las acciones de Hipo.

El problema principal era que nadie _conocía_ verdaderamente a Hipo, ni siquiera su propio padre, así que andie lo vio venir. Patán claramente no tenía una relación cercana con su primo y el único amigo de la infancia de Hipo, Patapez, se había alejado cuando se hizo evidente que tendría que elegir entre Hipo y "el grupo".

Los gemelos veían principalmente a Hipo como un buen material de víctima, eligiéndolo como blanco de numerosas bromas cuando niños, pero con cierto apego a él debido a su última audacia. A veces, ellos podían actuar como si tuvieran envidia de Hipo. Camicazi se encontró con que podía relacionarse fácilmente con ellos.

Por otra parte, la chica Astrid era bastante escueta y no contenía su concreto desagrado hacia Hipo.

...Como en este momento, mientras Camicazi y Patapez empezaban a conversar sobre la ventaja táctica de utilizar a un dragón en una batalla.

"Pueden moverse mucho más rápido que los vikingos," dijo Patapez. "Un Gronkle quizá tenga velocidad de cuatro, pero algo como un Furia Nocturna podría al menos tener una de dieciocho. ¡Tal vez más!"

La mente de Camicazi se enfocaba más en los aspectos actuales de batalla. "Ohhh, y que si el dragón dispara algo con fuego, y luego le sigues con una puñalada. ¡Es como asegurarse de que tu víctima esté muerta! Nunca he apuñalado algo que haya sido quemado antes..."

"Un dragón solamente pertenece a un lado de la hoja de un vikingo," Astrid dijo cuando no pudo retener más a su lengua. Sonaba muy segura, y nadie tuvo que preguntar a cuál lado de la hoja se refería.

"Bueno, nadie ha nunca _intentado_ el otro lado—además de Hipo, eso es..." Patapez vaciló ante la mirada mordaz que Astrid envió en su dirección. "Q-quiero decir, existen bonus a considerar. Un ataque aéreo podría dar el elemento sorpresa—"

"¿Contra quién?" Le cortó Astrid. Sabiendo que ella tenía la atención de todos, hizo contacto con los ojos de cada adolescente presente. "¡Contra _nosotros_!"

"Hipo volverá." dijo Camicazi a la ligera. Cogió algo de la suciedad debajo de su uña con una de las dagas más pequeñas. "Entonces podrás preguntarle de qué lado está."

"Espero que nos deje montar al dragón," Brutacio dijo brillantemente. La sonrisa de su hermana aumentando en una mueca impaciente.

Astrid miró al par con disgusto. A veces sentía que solo hablaba con ella misma.

"Si llega a regresas lo mataremos. Es lo que hacemos con los desertores," afirmó ella, moviendo su nueva hacha sobre su hombro. Tambaleó un poco, no tan equilibrada como su vieja hacha, pero con el tiempo se acostumbraría.

Por un momento, nadie dijo nada...

Hasta ahora todo había sido bromear _acerca del fracaso de Hipo en abrazar el Camino Vikingo y mofarse de sus forzados intentos de encajar sólo para finalmente huir con la cola entre las patas y unirse a los dragones_. Pero nadie—_absolutamente nadie_— hablaba de lo que se haría con él si mostraba su rostro alguna vez en los próximos tres años. Nadie espera que volviera. Todos asumían que la memoria del fallo de hijo de Estoico el Vasto se desvanecería con el paso de las estaciones. Que, al final, él sería otro punto negro pendiente por pagar de la historia de Berk.

"Uh, claro..." dijo Patán, sonando más amilanado que seguro.

Prácticamente tenía la jefatura en la bolsa, y aunque la _mínima _oportunidad de que Hipo pudiera regresar e intentar reclamar su título existiese, Patán no tenía el deseo ardiente de ver a Hipo destruido. No como lo hacía Astrid. No podía entender el continuo odio de Astrid por su antiguo primo, incluso semanas luego de su partida.A veces él tomaba ventaja de su agresiva actitud para darles un área en común contra los más débiles. Otras, su intensidad lo atemorizaba.

"Nadie matará a Hipo," dijo Camicazi con la inexplicable necesidad de defender a un hombre que no podía defenderse a sí mismo. "¿Cierto 'Pez?"

Patapez lució afligido. Muy en el fondo él quería estar de acuerdo; sabía que si encaraba el reto, no podría tomar la vida de Hipo. Y, sin embargo, no se atrevía a estar en desacuerdo con sus amigos. Su aceptación en el grupo era debido a su bendito tamaño y su disposición a hacer lo que se le decía. Mantuvo los ojos sobre sus pies torpes y no dijo nada.

"No antes de que monte esa cosa, de todos modos," Brutilda declaró en voz baja. Fue lo suficiente entendible para que Astrid lo captara. La inflexible chica envió a Brutilda una mirada furiosa antes de enfocarse en Camicazi.

Hasta ahora, Camicazi sentía que se las había arreglado para mantenerse neutral con respecto a cómo los otros chicos la veían. Sabía que sólo había ganado un mal lugar en el libro negro de Astrid.

"Mira, mocosa," Astrid empezó, sonando, para todos, como si estuviera intentando imitar una guerra general, "Cualesquiera que fueran los arreglos esposales que tus padres pudiera haber hecho con el jefe han sido cancelados. Defender a Hipo no va a ganarte ningún tipo de posición aquí así que necesitas parar ahora que estás a tiempo. Él hizo su elección y tú harás bien en no defenderlo. Especialmente estando aquí."

Oh no, no lo dijo.

Brutacio se carcajeó ruidosamente, exclamando un "_oooooh_" sobre el hombro de Patán.

"¿Puedes imaginar a los niños?" graznó Brutacio. "¡Tal vez saldrían enanos—ugh!"

La parte ancha de una espada golpeó limpiamente sobre su pie y la tierra dura. Brutacio inmediatamente encogió su espalda, balaceándose hacia atrás y adelante, contorsionando su cara y gimiendo de dolor. Camicazi mantuvo el agarre en la empuñadura de su arma mientras giraba bruscamente hacia Astrid.

"¡Vamos a dejar una cosa clara marimacha y descerebrada musaraña!" Patapez jadeó, Brutilda pareció eufórica y la mandíbula de Patán cayó. Camicazi se acercó hasta rozar su nariz con la de la otra chica, pero sentía tanta indignación en ese momento que no le importó.

"¡No estoy, y nunca he estado, comprometida con Hipo! No soy una trepadora social y, a_ diferencia de otras personas_, no tengo la necesidad. ¡Nací con el privilegio! Soy superior a ti en estatus y habilidad, y si yo digo que Hipo no será asesinado por tu propio placer, ¡entonces no lo será!"

Brutacio se incorporó, una enorme roncha roja visible en su mejilla izquierda y toda su atención en el conflicto ante él.

Astrid nunca había sido insultada por alguien de su misma edad, y ciertamente no por alguien más baja que ella. La pequeña forastera le regresó la mirada, desafío brillando en sus ojos.

Camicazi creía en sus palabras hondamente y Astrid sintió otro cambio en su universo—el mismo sentimiento que tuvo cuando Hipo comenzó a superarla en el entrenamiento contra dragones. Esto no estaba bien, esto no estaba en su plan, y no era algo que simplemente dejaría estar.

"Tú y yo, en la arena. Ahora."

Camicazi mostró sus dientes.

"Será un placer."

########

########

Estoico sacudió su jarra de hidromiel. Podría haber sido su quinta o sexta de la noche, no había estado siguiendo la cuenta.

Era tarde; la mayor parte del pueblo estaba dormido o en la sala de hidromiel. Normalmente Estoico estaría en la sala de hidromiel con la más gamberra de sus huéspedes, pero después de casi una semana de ser el anfitrión, manteniendo su firme fachada, necesitaba un momento para sí mismo. Se sentó sobre la saliente de una roca cerca de su casa y daba al pueblo, viendo todo desde el taller en la colina de Bocón hasta el cobertizo costero de Thatcher. Incluso pudo haber contado las pequeñas luces meneantes de las ventanas de los navíos Bog-Burglar de haber querido.

Sus huéspedes partirían mañana. Se habría quedado más tiempo, pero después de detener la pelea Estoico y Bertha decidieron que el reciente (o no tan reciente) escándalo del hijo del jefe desertando dejó mucha negatividad en la atmósfera.

La pelea...había llegado inesperadamente para todos. Las chicas fueron separadas antes de que cualquier ganador fuera determinado, pero cada una dio su lucha por golpear a la otra. Estoico sabía que Camicazi era buena para mofarse y bromear mientras peleaba, pero ver a la normalmente compuesta muchacha Hofferson escupiendo su propio arsenal de insultos confundió a muchos. Estoico casi pierde un buen pedazo de su barba cuando intentó tirar de ella. Dio al par una severa reprimenda acerca de relaciones entre las aldeas y la tolerancia de distintas culturas, pero dejó la verdadera disciplina a los padres.

Y el sujeto de su pelea—Hipo—le había impactado más de lo esperado. El chico causaba problemas incluso en su ausencia.

Estoico no podía entenderlo. Valka y él eran de la mejor estirpe; cualquier niño suyo estaba destinado a ser el vikingo perfecto: fuerte, poderoso, capaz, y de élite. En cambio, Valka fue llevada antes de que pudieran tener otros niños. En cambio, su único hijo cuestionó la tradición y pareció incapaz de subir de peso. En cambio, su único niño eligió a sus enemigos mortales sobre su propia gente...

"Nada ha resultado como debería," murmuró, mirando más allá del borde de su turbio reflejo, ondas concéntricas distorsionando el rostro que sombríamente le devolvía la mirada.

"¿De acuerdo a quién?"

Estoico se sobresaltó al oír la voz desde su codo. De alguna manera, la Sabia de la villa se las arregló para acercarse sigilosamente a él, huesos crujiendo y todo. La pequeña mujer se invitó a sentar al lado del mamut de un hombre sin preguntar.

Estoico la miró mientras lo hacía. La mujer _raramente_ hablaba, y cuando lo hacía era calculado. Sólo a una persona a la vez, en momento de privacidad. Una pedazo de su desesperación menguó.

"Pareces estar pasando dificultades estos días," ella comentó, con los ojos en el cielo, en lugar de en la villa.

Nose sorprendía de que ella pudiera ver detrás de su gesto cerrado. No se había convertido en la Sabia del pueblo únicamente por la edad.

"Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Después de todo lo que está pasando... Todo está tan... Tan echo un desastre..." Removió su casco para meter los cabello rojo volados por el viento antes de volver a ponerlo encima de su cabeza.

"Yo esperaba que recordarás las advertencias especificadas claramente en tu pasado," la Sabia respondió.

Estoico resopló.

"Lo que recuerdo es casarme con la más hermosa y talentosa mujer vikinga en el mundo. Recuerdo tomar los deberes de jefe con orgullo. Hice todo bien, como se suponía que debía hacer. ¡_Tenía_ todo!" pasó una mano sobre la vista de la villa. "La mejor vida posible extendida frente a mí y entonces... entonces, uno por uno, todo se vino abajo... Valka... y ahora Hipo."

Él pudo sentir la mirada perspicaz de la Sabia observándolo, pero Estoico mantuvo la suya en el pueblo, intentando desesperadamente encontrar algo bueno ahí. Cualquier cosa que pudiera sacarlo de este destructivo patrón de pensamiento.

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando Hipo nació?" la Sabia preguntó.

Estoico parpadeó hacia ella con los ojos ligeramente inyectado en sangre.

"Er, sí... sí lo hago," dijo suavemente, recordando las palabras. "Lo levantaste entre tus brazos, era tan pequeño y débil, y dijiste, _éste niño_—"

"—_no es un vikingo_," la Sabía interrumpió "Y mantengo lo que dije."

Estoico miró, sin ver, a lo muelles tambaleantes. La noche era tan clara, tan tranquila, que las viejas tablas crujiendo se escuchaban desde sus asientos.

Él recordaba. Oh cómo lo recordaba. Fue la primera vez que sintió tanta rabia hacia la Sabia—cuando sostuvo el producto su unión con Valka y pronunció una predicción tan escandalosa.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" él preguntó, su voz ida y ronca. "Cómo supiste, incluso entonces, que iba a..." hizo una pausa y respiró. "Traté de hacer un vikingo de él. Traté de animarlo a hacer las cosas de manera correcta y poner fin a su constante..._cuestionamiento_ y las... fantasías caprichosas..."

La Sabia sacudió su cabeza. "Los dioses tenían otros planes para él. Tus esfuerzos siempre fueron inútiles."

"¿Planes?" Estoico mofó. "Los dioses no tienen necesidad para alguien como _él_."

Una delgada y blanca ceja se elevó en su dirección.

"¿Realmente piensas eso?" Labios arrugados se estrecharon en una sonrisa. "Yo, Estoico Belicista Abadejo, soy la mediadora aquí, no tu. Tú eres el hombre que necesita tener un poco más de fe. Respecto a todo."

Tomó su tarro y bebió un saludable trago del líquido en el interior. Estoico sólo entonces notó que la Sabia había traído su propio suministro de hidromiel.

La mujer se enderezó y chasqueó los labios.

"Conozco ésa mirada... no quieres retarme a un concurso de bebidas, jovencito. Tengo unos muchos buenos años de tolerancia acondicionada."

Por primera vez en meses, Estoico rió.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Man, acabo de terminar y son las tres y media de la mañana. Dioses, gracias por ser pacientes y no odiarme por mi tardanze. Cao 5 terminado, mañana empiezo el sexto, ahora... dormir =w=_


End file.
